Real deal across the blonde
by rouhagaze
Summary: Haruka is Syo childhood friend, but STARISH didn't know it until Cecil found their photo in her old diary. That was when they knew, that the blonde haired idol is a girl. A few member is fall for her, who would she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing** : Fem!Syo x All character x Haruka

**Summary** : Haruka is Syo childhood friend, but STARISH didn't know it until Cecil found their photo in her old diary. That was when they knew, that the blonde haired idol is a girl.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of this character, I hope I do...

**Chapter 1**

After their second debut, STARISH was busy as hell, they even just have 4 hours to sleep until they have to do their own job again.

"Tiiirrreeeeeeeeeddd~!" Otoya whined in living room.

"You don't have to tell me, Otoya. Your aura is bad enough for me to know..." Tokiya said as he ate his breakfast.

"I'm so tired that I could sleep everywhere..." Cecil admitted. His head was on the table, Ren giggled at him.

"You should like me, Cesshi, I'm..." his stomach growled, Ren suddenly sat at his chair and ate his food.

"Hungry..." he said in embarrassment.

Masato let out a sigh at how stupid his childhood friend is. Natsuki is the only one who looked happy in his day, but Haruka and Syo is nowhere to be found.

"Where's Syo-chan and Haru-chan?" asked Natsuki.

Everyone suddenly noticed that their composer and the shortest member was missing.

"Now you mentioned it..." Masato said as he looked around.

The door opened, Haruka and Syo laughed when they walked inside. Make the rest if STARISH stared in confusion.

"And that was hilarious...!" Syo said in his laugh.

"How can I forget about it, it was a really embarrassing moment..." Haruka admitted. "Uh? Good morning, minna-san..." she greets.

"Ohayou!" Syo said as he and Haruka sat on their seat, didn't realize their friends stare.

"You know what? That dog still chased me in the morning...! I'm even had to set a meat trap to make that dog far away..." Syo said at Haruka as she giggled.

"You can climb a tree, Syo-kun..."

"I'm still afraid of height that age, and I'm not a cat... I won't climb a tree if dog chased me..."

They continue their conversation without know their friend still stared at them. 'How they can be so close?' thought everyone.

"Mwahahaha... Hello everybody..." Shining Saotome's voice startled them.

"Why is he always like this?" asked Tokiya.

Suddenly, Saotome appear on their table using an afro wig.

"I seeeeee thaattt youuuu all tired from your work, sooooo I decided to send you all to my private island for a whoooolleee week..."

"Private island is that..." Otoya started.

"That one we visited when we choose partner?!" Haruka and Syo shouted in unison, make them stared at each other, then laughing again.

The other stared at them suspiciously.

"Thaaaaattsss riiiggghhhtttt...! I already packed your stuff, and you all will go there tomorrow! So sleep well and thank you...!" he disappear in smoke.

"Yay...! We will on vacation...!" shouted Natsuki happily.

"One week without work!" Cecil added.

"Holidayyy!" Otoya said as hug Tokiya.

"O-Otoya... Y-You killing me..." Tokiya hardly said in his hug.

"Looks like it's time to get closer to Little lamb..." Ren said, make STARISH, except Syo and Haruka silent.

"Jinguji, you and your perverted mind..." Masato sighed.

"It's not that bad to take one step closer, do you agree...?" Ren added.

They keep silent for a moment until Haruka word startled them.

"Syo-kun, I want to buy a new swimsuit, would you like to pick one for me?" she said with a big smile on her face.

The other stared in shock, 'swimsuit? For Haruka? Syo pick it for her?! WTF?!' thought them.

"Oh, it's okay... I want to buy some too, we can exchange our mind, ah! I remember there's a café I want to try, let's go there after that!" Syo said as he and Haruka walked outside.

"Of course...! I like café...! My grandma said café is the best place for couple..."

"Hahaha... Then let's enjoy our first date carefully...!" He said as he grabbed her hand and they started to run.

The rest still in shock, didn't believe what they heard just now. 'Couple...? Date...? SERIOUSLY?!' finally they decided to spy on them.

**This is my first chapter, please look forward it!**

**I will take your advice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Utapri's not mine~!**

**Pairing** : Fem!Syo x All character x Haruka

**Summary** : Haruka is Syo childhood friend, but STARISH didn't know it until Cecil found their photo in her old diary. That was when they knew, that the blonde haired idol is a girl.

**Thank you for reading and review the first chapter! **

**Chapter 2**

"So... Where's the place? Ah, Haruka are you make us lost again...?" Syo sigh, the crowded was being too noisy and make the girl easily panic.

"E-Etto... it should be around here, I know it's on the 4th floor!" she replied.

"4th floor...? Why didn't you say it sooner? We're in 2nd floor, Haruka... Good grief... Okay, let's get the lift before it's-Ah! Looks at that cute kitty necklace...!" he shouted and dragged her inside, Haruka giggled at his statement.

"Syo-kun you're not changed... it's kinda cute..."

"Eh? How many times I told you to not call me that if we're alone, you know I'm not a..." Syo said to her, whispered the last words.

"Okay! Uhm, Syo... How about that...?" Haruka asked.

"That's right, keep it inside! What do you think about this necklace...?"

"It's cute, I like it..."

"Ah... but I can't wear it at master course, since I dressed like this, Natsuki will tease me for sure..."

"He's mean no harm, Syo... I admit you'll look cute in that..." she giggled.

"WHA-"

And as always, Syo shouted to hid his embarrassment.

[Natsuki and the others]

"W-What are they doing in the present shop? More of it, this is a present shop for couple!" Cecil shouted.

"N-Nanami..." Otoya said in teary eyes.

"Syo-chan..."

"..." Masato keep his calm expression.

Ren is in shock state, his jaw dropped in disbelief. 'How can that Chibi make her so interested to him...?'

"We can't hear what they said from here..." Tokiya added.

"Huh? Are we going inside?!" asked Otoya.

"No need, they out already..." Masato said, pointed at Syo and Haruka who walked to lift.

"Let's go!" said Cecil as he following them.

[Syo & Haruka in 4th floor]

"Hmm, I think you cuter in this necklace, Haruka... as I thought I can't wear such a thing..." Syo said as he handed the necklace.

"Huh?! You sure? But it's really cute..." Haruka said.

"It's okay, you told me you want some, right? I'll give it to you..."

"Thanks, Syo! It's really cute, can I wear it now?"

"Of course, here let me help you..." Syo said, he walked behind her to help wear the kitty necklace.

The crowded whispering at their friend, some of it like would go fangirling.

_'Isn't that Kurusu Syo from STARISH? He's cuter than I saw in tv...!'_

_'Who's that girl? His girlfriend?'_

_'I want to be her too! Spending time with Kurusu-san! Kyaaa!'_

[The others]

"T-T-They called each other by first name...!" Otoya said.

"Haruka!"

"It can't be..." Masato let out his surprised looks.

"Little lamb, what is interesting in that chibi...?!"

"Nanami-san..."

Natsuki look at them in silent, he's the only one who know Syo secret, but he keep silent because Syo beg him to.

"Syo-chan..."

[Flashback]

Syo was taking a shower when Natsuki is out to buy something.

"I hope Natsuki is not home for one more hours..." he said as he stopped the shower. Slowly, he stepped out and make sure there was no one around. Quickly he grabbed the underwear until...

"Syo-chan~! Look at this piyo-" Natsuki stopped his shout as Syo gasped in shock.

"S-S-Syo-chan...? Why are you..."

"D-D-D-Don't look here, you pervert!" Syo shouted as he throws anything to Natsuki.

"Syo-chan... You're a **GIRL?!**" and Syo fell to her kness, buried her face in embarrassment and fear.

"Please..."

"S-Syo-chan?"

"Please don't tell anyone... Natsuki... I don't want to back there..."

"_There?_"

That was the first time Natsuki saw the platinum blonde idol crying in front of him.

"Okay, I won't... Please stop cry..." He hugged her, "But, you have to tell me the reason..."

"I... Will..."

After that incident, Haruka told him the truth that she knows.

[Present]

"I won't Syo-chan, don't worry..." Natsuki said with smile on his face, looking at Syo who laughing with the composer.

"They walked to the swimsuit store! Are we'll follow them?" Ren asked.

"We can't." Tokiya sighed.

"Huh?! Why not?!" Otoya whined.

"Look at the shop carefully..." added Masato.

"Swimsuit for girls, no boys allowed... an exception for the couple...?" Cecil said.

"WHAAAAAATTTT?!" Otoya, Cecil and Ren shouted in unison.

**Hello minna-san! Thanks for reading again! Oh, I'll gladly accept your advice!**

**Please review! I'll updated sooner as possible...! See you in the next chapter...!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Utapri's not mine~!**

**Pairing** : Fem!Syo x STARISH x Haruka, Fem!Syo x Quartet Night

**Summary** : Haruka is Syo childhood friend, but STARISH didn't know it until Cecil found their photo in her old diary. That was when they knew, that the blonde haired idol is a girl.

**Hello again, I was hurriedly write down this story before I forget! My homework piled and I can feel stress in my mind! In here, I start to write Syo as she...**

**So read it slowly and this is it!**

**Chapter 3**

[Natsuki and the others]

Because they'll be causing attention, STARISH decided to stay in café in the back of the store, Natsuki said he want go to the toilet so he excuse himself.

[Syo and Haruka]

"Syo, how about this one...?" Haruka asked as she showing the light blue one piece.

"Um, don't you think it's too childish, Haruka? I mean, that's not feminism at all..." Syo answered.

"How about Takini...?"

"Takini?"

"Yes, it's a swimsuit for you who didn't like showing your hips... I think it's your type, Syo..." she replied with smile.

"Haruka, did you just say I have a big hip?"

"N-No, I'm not! Well, kind of..." she murmur.

"I heard that...!" She snapped.

"But, Syo will look fine in any swimsuit! I know you would...! Let's try this bikini on you..." she showed her, a white bikini with ribbon on the chest.

"What?! No way...! People will saw me, Haruka!"

"Eehhh... It's cute you know... You have a nice body, it such a waste to not wear a match swimsuit..."

"No, Haruka, I won't. That's final..." Syo said.

"Hmm, okay... but, at least help me what I supposed to buy..." Haruka whined desperately.

"Okay, okay... How about that black Monokini...?"

"What? You advise me to wear such a pervert things?! Syo...!" she blushed as the blond giggled in response.

"Well, I like that yellow bikini, I think it's match with your hair... How about you try it on?"

"Oh, that's a nice one! Okay, I'll try it, just wait here..." Haruka replied as she took the bikini.

"Haahh... I want to wear a swimsuit like the others girl does; I can't even remember when the last time I wear a swimsuit..." Syo sighed.

"Wait... come to think of it, I never wear one..."

"Then, how about you choose one...?" Natsuki voice startled her.

"N-Natsuki? Why are you here? It's a shop for girls, you know?!"

"I just said that a girl of master course member is here, so I came to pick her up, and they let me in..." he answered with smile.

"I-I see..." Syo answered, with a faint blush on her face.

"The others is here too, we're following you two this whole time..."

"What?! Why are they stalking on us?"

"Because you said you're going on date with Haru-chan, so they curious and searched the truth..."

"Syo, I decided to buy this-Oh! Shinomiya-san?!" Haruka shouted in surprise.

"Haru-chan! You know, just now Syo-chan is-"

"WAAA!" Syo stop him before he said too far. "I'm didn't say anything!"

"Hee..." Natsuki and Haruka smirked at her.

"Okay, I know it...! so, erase that smirk face of yours...!" she shouted in embarrassment.

"Syo-chan, do you want me to-"

"Kyaaa! Isn't that Shinomiya-san and Kurusu-san from STARISH?!" a girl yelled.

"Ah, it's really them, I want their autograph!"

"Crap...! Run...!" Syo shouted in panic as she grabbed Natsuki and Haruka hands run out of the store.

"Syo, I've not paid the swimsuit yet...!" Haruka said.

"Slow down, Syo-chan!" said Natsuki, his glasses near to come off.

When they arrived in front of a toilet, Syo and Haruka gasped for air, they just running like a mad man.

"Natsuki, Haruka, you're okay?" Syo asked.

"Ye...Yes..." Haruka replied, but Natsuki keep silent.

"Natsuki...?"

"What, midget?!" Satsuki voice come out, startled both of them.

"S-Satsuki? W-What are you-" Syo gasped when Satsuki grabbed her collar.

"S-Satsuki-san!" Haruka trying to help, she saw a glasses store behind them! She slowly run there before Satsuki knows.

"Listen, midget, I warning you once... stop bugging Natsuki like always you does, did you know your last wish make him really confused and heart-break?! But, why are you so not care about it?!" he shouted.

"W-What are you talking about...?"

"Did you not get it?! Natsuki is-" and Haruka placed the new glasses, make the honey blonde blinked in confusion as he dropped Syo.

"Ow! Can't you be more gentle when dropped a girl...?!" Syo shouted, patted her pants.

"Syo-chan, why are you on your butt? Did you search something?" Natsuki asked.

"A-Ah, that's right! My new bracelet is gone... I-I wonder where it go..." Syo lied, winked to Haruka a lot of time.

"H-Huh? Y-Yeah, geez, Syo, how can you are so careless..." Haruka said, she pretended to look something.

"Let me help..." Natsuki offered.

"N-Nah, it's okay... It just a bracelet, anyway, I can buy it anytime..." Syo smiled softly, make Natsuki blushed in response, though both of the girls didn't realize.

"Well, let's come back home, Natsuki you tell everyone to back too... I and Haruka will stop at some store before we back, let's go Haruka..."

"See you later, Shinomiya-san..." Haruka bowed as she followed Syo from behind.

"What's happening to me? Syo-chan..." Natsuki whispered to himself.

[Master course, 8.30 pm]

After parted in dorm, Syo slowly walked to her room. Before she could open the knob, the door opened, make her fall forwards, a hand touched her chest to defend her to fall.

"I-I'm sorry..." Syo looked up and find Ai the one who catch her.

"What are you doing in this time...?" he asked, Syo make an irritating face.

"I'm back from a long a chatting, if you'll excuse me, senpai... I'm tired..." Syo said, walked inside the room make the tealnet sighed.

"A kouhai who didn't respect his senior..." Ai said, looked at his hand that earlier touch Syo's chest.

"It's strange... I thought I feel kind of soft around that place..." he murmur, squeeze his hand few times.

"Hmm... Interesting..." Ai said to himself as he left to meet with the other member of Quartet Night.

**Chapter 3 finished! Finally...! I hope you're enjoyed it, please look forwards the next chapter!**

**Please Review! I'll accept your advice...!**

**Thank you very much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Utapri can't be mine~!**

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading and review the previous chapter! I really appreciated it!**

**I'm sorry if it takes too long, but I'll update it as soon as possible!**

**Chapter 4**

[Syo and Natsuki's room, 6.30 am]

Natsuki was off to morning practice, Syo lazily took her towel as she walked towards the bathroom, Ai was on his computer a minute ago and now he's collect his clothes.

"What are you doing, Ai-senpai?" Syo asked.

"Can you see what I am doing right now...?" Ai said in monotone, Syo trying her best not to throw something at her senior face.

"I know, I mean why are you packing your stuff? Are you having a sleep-in job?"

"No, Saotome inviting us to his private island for a week, isn't it the same for you?"

"Yes, but our schedule is at 9.20 am, so it's still plenty of time..." Syo said, grabbing the doorknob before her senior hands stop her.

"Ai... Senpai...?" Ai stared at her carefully from top to bottom, make Syo shivers a bit.

"Never mind, I think it just my imagination... Oh, right, even it's still plenty of time, you can't be lazily like that... Discipline is all you need..." he said, poked her head.

"Okay..." she replied.

Ai walked out of the room, bring his trunk with him, leaving Syo with her WTF looks.

"What's his problems?" she asked herself as she walked inside.

"Ah, Ai-chan, where are you going to? That such a big trunk..." Natsuki asked his senior, he just finished the morning practice.

"I'm going to Reiji's room, the Quartet Night will go to the Saotome's private island for week..."

"Really? Then, why not go together with us?"

"We will, but I bet Reiji is not waking up yet, so I'll hit him with my trunk..." Ai said as he walked in to Reiji's room.

"Huh?" and Reiji's scream was heard.

"Poor Rei-chan, I hope he didn't have amnesia after that..."

[Syo and Natsuki's room]

"Syo-chan, are you waking up yet? Ai-chan will hit you with trunk if you're not..." Natsuki calls as the bathroom door opened. Showing Syo (the real Syo) just in her towel.

"S-S-S-S-SYO-CHAN?!" Natsuki fell backwards and covered his eyes.

"What's wrong, Natsuki?" Syo said innocently.

"Can you please put some clothes on...?" Syo looked at herself, her face blushed hard.

"I-I'm sorry!" she closed the door with 'bam!', leaving Natsuki in shock.

"N-Natsuki...?" she opened the door again.

"Y-Yes...?"

"I know this embarrassing but... I forget my underwear, can you please... take it for me?"

And blood was out from Natsuki's nose.

"NATSUKI?!"

(After the bloody scene)

"Geez... Why are you bleeding all of sudden, Natsuki?" Syo asked as she placed tissue in Natsuki's nose. In the end, she's took the underwear herself.

"I-I'm sorry... I just over reacted..."

"Maybe you've anemia...?"

"But you shouldn't be like that, Syo-chan!"

"Like what?"

[With Ai]

"Oh..."

"What's wrong, Ai-Ai?" Reiji asked, still rubbed his head that hit by trunk.

"I forget my watch, I'll go get it... When I come back here you have finished shower..." Ai said as he walked out.

"That's impossible!" Reiji whined desperately.

Ai walked to his room slowly, he's still thinking about Syo.

_'Come to think of it, he has such a cute face for a boy...'_ He thought, looked at his hand as he remembered the feeling from yesterday.

"That is not normal for a boy chest, I'm sure I feeling a slight round and soft in there... There's no way a clothes will felt like that, right?" Ai asked himself, he stopped his track when hear Natsuki voice.

"Like I said, Syo-chan, a girl shouldn't walk around like that..."

"Like what, Natsuki? And why are you so embarrassing about it? You saw me half-naked last time..."

"But, Syo-chan you're a _**girl**_..."

Natsuki's statement make Ai stepped back.

"A girl has to keep their body covered..."

"And why is that...?"

_'A girl...? I know I his voice was different from before, it's more feminism... So my suspicion was right...' _Ai thought himself as he walked back to Reiji's room.

[Reiji's room]

"Reiji..."

"HUWAAA! Wait, Ai-Ai!, I'm not even step in the bathroom yet!" Reiji shouted.

"You've to be an example for your Kouhai, Reiji... Tokiya and Otoya were up thirty minute ago and went practice... Just who are senpai and who are the kouhai...?"

"I'll finish in ten minutes...!"

"Make it five."

"I got it!" and Reiji flashed to the bathroom.

_'But you a girl, Syo-chan...' _Natsuki voice still bugging his mind.

"Is that why Syo is the only member of STARISH who he called 'chan'...? Wait, why is she dressing as a boy, anyway?"

"Hmm, at this private island I'll make sure with my own eyes..."

[In the closest Airport]

STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT walked slowly to their plane, except for Cecil who running around admiring the place.

"Hahaha... Wait for me, Newbie!" Reiji shouted, catching up with the prince.

"Those idiots are more idiot than I imagined..." Ranmaru said.

"You can't expect anything from fools..." Camus added.

Meanwhile, Ai walked towards Syo and grabbed her hand, make the blonde-haired girl gasped.

"A-Ai-senpai, don't startle me like that..."

_'His old voice back, did I mishear or what...'_

"Sit with me..." Ai said.

"Huh?"

"I said, sit with me... in the plane..." he said again and dragged Syo.

"Syo-chan?" Natsuki called.

"B-But Natsuki is-"

"Don't mind him, this is one of respect towards your senpai... Natsuki, he will sit with me, do you mind?"

"Eh, uh... No..." Natsuki answered, a bit disappointed.

"Let's go..." Ai dragged Syo who struggled from his hands.

"W-Wait, Ai-senpai... Who will Natsuki sit with?" Syo asked, trying to let out her hands.

"..."

"Don't ignore me!" She shouted angrily.

Inside the plane Syo refused to talk anything to Ai, she just looking for Natsuki for the whole time.

"Is Natsuki fine back there? I'm sure I saw his sad face earlier... This because that stupid-robot...!" she murmur.

"Look here when I'm sit with you, respect your senior..." Ai said to her.

"But I'm still older than you..."

"That's not the point in Master course, the more you've experience, the more great senpai you'll be..."

"Hmm... like I care..."

Ai stared at Syo, without knowing he started to smile at her, make the short idol blushed a bit.

"W-Why are you smiling all of sudden?" Syo asked.

"I-I'm not..."

"Yes, you are...!"

"Shut up, Midget..."

"WHA-?!"

And something was being threw to Ai's face.

"YOU ARE SHORT TOO!"

**Finally, it's done! Thanks for reading, I'm really happy if you enjoyed it...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you look forwards the next chapter!**

**See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Utapri's not mine~! **

**Summary : **Haruka is Syo childhood friend, but STARISH didn't know it until Cecil found their photo in her old diary. That was when they knew, that the blonde haired idol is a girl.

**Pairing : **Fem!Syo x All character

**Hello all, I'm sorry for make you waiting, I just realize that I have a lot of homework...**

**Anyway, I think this chapter is Syo x Masato **

**Chapter 5**

[Saotome's private island]

QUARTET NIGHT was headed towards their own dorm, as STARISH walked to their dorm that near the beach.

"It's the beach~!" Otoya and Cecil shouted, accidently throw their things to Tokiya as they run towards the beach.

"Come here, Otoya! I'll teach you some respect lesson...!" Tokiya shouted and run after Otoya.

"Wait, Ittoki-kun, Cecil-kun...!" Natsuki followed them, threw his bags to Syo.

"Uagh! Natsuki! Look where you threw your things!" she shouted, removed the bags from her body.

"Let me help..." Masato said, helping Syo with the bags.

"Thanks, Hijirikawa..." Syo smiled softly at him, make the blue-haired boy blushed a bit.

'Wait... What am I thinking...'

"Ren, you should help too..." she said.

"I don't have time to-" Masato cut Ren immediately.

"I'll kick your face if you run to flirt with Nanami..." Masato said in monotone, thought his eyes said the opposite.

"Don't be so stiff, Hijirikawa... You too, Ochibi..."

"When the hell did I started became a stiff person?!" Syo protested.

"Okay, fine! I'll bring them myself!" she shouted as she walked to inside, bring the bags with her.

"Jinguji, did you really have a bad personality? Wait, Kurusu..." Masato followed the blonde slowly.

"Since when Hijirikawa started to pay attention to that Chibi...? Hmm, like I care... Little lamb!"

"J-Jinguji-san?" the girl was dragged by Ren to the beach.

[Syo and Masato]

"Ah... Thanks Hijirikawa, I thought my height will shrink when I brought all those bags..." Syo said, placed the last bag to her room.

"No problem, I should the one who said thank you..."

"Huh? Why?" Masato gasped in response.

"N-No, it's nothing... I'll go to my room..."

"You're not going with everyone?"

"Are you?"

"Eh, um... I don't really like beach so, I'll at the rooftop after shower..." she said, grabbed her clothes tightly.

"Okay, then I'm off..."

"Okay, thanks for helping me..." for a slight, Masato was hear a feminism voice in Syo's just now.

"Y-Yeah, um..." Masato walked to his room, leaving the girl alone.

Syo closed the door as she fell to her kness.

"T-This is no good, I accidentally use my real voice just now... I hope he didn't realize..."

[Ren and Masato's room]

Masato placed his jacket to his bed as he searched something from his bag.

"It can't be..." he looked at the photo in his notebook.

"That's Kurusu is..."

[Rooftop]

Syo sat in chair at the rooftop, she writes something at her note and sometimes smiling with 'Oh-is-her-head-alright?' face.

"Hmm... It's really taken back memory, then let's try singing it..."

Meanwhile, Masato was walked towards the rooftop, he's being bored in room and didn't really want to see that flirted man (Jinguji) face, so he wants to talk a bit with Syo.

_"Dame na watashi o (I walk on without a hope)..."_

He stopped his track, heard a beautiful feminism voice. He opened the door and saw the blonde member of STARISH singing.

He knows this voice, from his childhood memories...

[Flashback]

After Masato and Ren back from the river, they split up and the blue-haired kid was heard a beautiful voice from the river earlier. He run back and saw a cute girl with long blonde hair singing in the side of river.

_"Aishiteru","Kesenai" uta wa kaze ni saraware... ("I love you","Can't be erased" as the wind carries my song away)_

_"Kimi o hikari to kage-(Your light and shadow-)"_

"That's a beautiful voice of yours..." Masato compliment suddenly, make the girl with blonde hair gasped.

"H-Huh... T-Thank you..." the girl replied shyly. Make Masato feel the blood rushed up to his face.

"A-Are your family attending this party too...?"

"Y-Yes, sort of..." the girl said, playing with her hair.

"Can I know... your name?" Masato asked, his face flushed.

"Kurusu... Syo..." she replied.

"Syo? But isn't that a boy's name?"

"I-I know but, that's the name my parent gave me so there's no way I can't protest... they're a great parent after all..."

"Except their idea for your name..." Masato giggled.

"L-Like I said, they gave it to me with proud! So I am proud with this name too...! Well, my friend never called me Syo, though..."

"Huh? Then what're they called you?"

"Ku..."

"Ku?"

"T-They called me, K-Kurumi..." they silent for a moment...

"Pffft!"

"W-What are you laughing for?" Syo blushed in embarrassment.

"N-No, it just... That name is suiting you well..." and Syo face was became redder.

"A-Ano... I-I want to know your name too..."

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Hijirikawa... Hijirikawa Masato..."

"Masa-kun..." she murmur, clutched at her dress.

"Eh?"

"C-Can I call you... Masa-kun?" Syo asked, make the boy blushed in response.

"S-Sure..."

"Masa-kun!"

After that time, Masato and Syo became closer in their ten ages. Make the boy start to feel something for her.

"Are you've have fiancée right now...?" Masato asked, refused to make eye contact.

"N-No, I know my parent planning something for this..."

"If the Hijirikawa families make a proposal for you... Would you accept it...?"

"Huh?" Masato grabbed her shoulders.

"You know, Kurumi... the truth is I..."

"You?"

"I... lo-" and a thunder was hides his voice.

"Are you feeling the same...?" Masato asked her nervously.

"Of course...!" Syo replied with smile, though she didn't know what're he said earlier.

"Then wait for me..."

"W-Wait...?"

"Wait for me, I'll come to pick you up at my eighteen birthday... Kurumi!"

[Present]

"K-Kurumi...?" Masato murmur.

"_Kogashi shizumu yuuhi to (A long the path of scorching sunset view),_

_Anata no koe ga shita no (I hear your voice),_

_Keshikitachi ga sarasara nagare dashite (The image suddenly fades away),_

_"Aishiteru","Kesenai" uta wa kaze ni saraware... ("I love you","Can't be erased" as the wind carries my song away)_

_Kimi o hikari to kage wo nokoshitano (Your light and shadow that you left behind),_

_Furete miyouto fue sugita kuuki kasane sugita (Reached my hands to touch, that hands won't fade away)..." _Syo finished her song as she takes a step back.

"K-Kurumi..." Masato called, Syo gasped at him.

"H-Hijirikawa... H-How long have you been in there?!" Syo asked, but the blue-haired teen ignored it as he embraces her tightly.

"H-H-H-Hijirikawa... W-What are you-"

"Finally, I found you... Kurumi..." Masato said. "Do you remember me?"

"E-Eh?"

"We've meet 7 years ago, in a river in front of the mansion... You used to call me Masa-kun..."

"M-Masa..."

And she remembered him.

"MASA-KUN?! NO WAY, THIS REALLY YOU?!" she shouted in shock.

"It's look like you've remembered me, Kurumi..." he teased.

"D-Don't call me Kurumi...! It's embarrassing..."

Masato give her a kiss in forehead, make the girl blushed hard.

"M-M-M-MASA...?!"

"It's punishment to make me wait too long... I hope you didn't forget my feeling for you, Kurumi..."

"WHA-?!"

Like the other time before, Syo is shouting to hide her embarrassment.

[With Ai]

"Kurusu Syo... How can you make me so interested in you...?"

**Finally, this chapter is done!**

**Oh, for information, I create that song myself, so there's must be a mistake in there...**

**I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SEE YOU...! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Utapri is not mine~!**

**Hello again, I finally have an idea to make this chapter after much deliberation...**

**This chapter is Syo x Ai and Syo x Masato...**

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

(With Syo and Masato)

"You know, Natsuki and Haruka knew that the real me is a girl..." Syo told him.

"Did you tell them?"

"No, well... Haruka is my childhood friend so she knew from the start, for Natsuki..." she hesitated to tell him, it has too embarrassed how Natsuki find out about her.

"For Natsuki...?"

"H-He... He found me half-naked after shower..."

"WHA-?!"

"Psst! It was just an accident...! He didn't do it on purpose!" she said.

Masato sighed.

"M-Masa-kun..." Syo called, her face still blushed from the kiss.

"Yes?"

"A-Ano, umm... What did you mean by 'forget your feeling'?" she asked innocently.

"Huh?" Masato shocked at her question.

"Did something happen in the past...?"

He completely froze as a thunder accompanies him for the back sound.

"Masa-kun...?"

"Kurumi... You didn't remember it...? That time, when you stayed in my mansion at the typhoon day..."

"Typhoon day...? Ah! I remember!"

"R-Really?"

"Actually, the only words I heard from you back then just 'I lo-' after that a thunder came up... So I don't really hear what you are saying that time... I'm sorry, can't you repeat it?"

HEART BREAK!

"The truth is I..." trying his best, Masato said.

"Yes...?"

"I lo... lo..." his face redden.

"Lo?"

And the Hijirikawa's families heir fainted.

"MASA-KUN?! What the hell is happened?!"

[STARISH dorm's kitchen, 5 pm]

Syo peeled the potato slowly as she singing her song, beside her, Masato who in a bad state (What Syo said earlier was like a rejection for him) cut the carrot. They decided to make curry for dinner. Syo stared at him (again).

"Like I said, I'm sorry... But that's the truth, don't blame me... If you want then blame it to the thunder that time..." Syo said.

Masato averted his gaze from her. He's not angry though, he just too embarrassed to think that the girl he love was say 'Of course!' to his proposal, but the truth is so cruel.

"N-No... It's okay... I'm okay..." Masato said, though he leaked the depressed aura.

"Y-You're not okay to me..."

"Oh?! Kurumi...!"

"He's recovered already?!" Syo shouted in shock.

"I just want to make sure... Why are you-"

"Dressing as a boy?" Masato surprised but say yes to her.

"It's because, I want to meet that person..."

"That person...?"

"Yes, before we met, I just like a bird in a cage... My family won't let me go outside because my illness..."

"W-What illness...?"

"Heart problem... When I got too excited or tired, my chest feel hurt and I can't feel anything except the pain... I was so lonely and I meet my first friend..." Syo smiled, make Masato more curious.

"Did you know his name...?"

"That boy's name is-"

"Syo." Ai voice startled them .

"A-Ai-senpai...? W-What are you doing here?"

Ai didn't respond as he grabbed Syo hand and took her with him.

"Ai-senpai...! You're too tight! It's hurt...!"

Suddenly, Masato slapped Ai's hand and took Syo from him.

"Even if you're a senior, you don't have the right to force your kouhai..." Masato said as he glared at Ai.

"I want to talk with him, right now..."

"Then do ask it normally...!" Syo shouted angrily.

"Follow me..." Ai ordered.

"I can't, I have to prepare the dinner right now..."

"That's why I can't ask you normally... Meet me at 7 pm in front of my dorm, I've something important to tell you..." Ai said, leaving his kouhai.

"I feel sorry for you to have such a senpai..." Masato said.

"M-Masa-kun..."

"Huh? What?" then he smelled a very terrible smell from kitchen.

"THE CURRY!" they shouted in unison.

(With Ai)

"What happened to me...?" Ai asked himself as he clutched his chest.

"I don't even know the truth yet but... Why in here feel so hurt when I saw Syo with another guy...?" he looked at the sky, his vision suddenly blurred.

"What... Is this...?" and he suddenly turn off in the middle of forest, without anyone knowing.

[STARISH dorm, 6.20 pm]

"Wow, amazing! Did you two really made all of this...?!" Otoya asked in awe.

"Yes, actually we'll make a curry but someone interrupts us and makes the food failed..." Masato said, ate his food slowly.

"Yeah, something likes that..." Syo added.

Haruka quickly took the seat beside Syo.

"Did something happened, Syo-kun?" she whispered.

"Well, Ai-senpai suddenly came and caused a fuss, when we know it, the curry was nearly exploded..." Syo whispered back.

"I can imagine that..."

"Then don't..."

"Excuse me, but lovey-dovey is not allowed for idol..." Ren said in irritated tone.

Everyone stared at Syo, Haruka have an idea and whispered to Syo who giggled in response.

"Okay..." Syo replied.

"I'm sorry everyone but... Didn't Saotome-san tell you...?" Haruka asked them.

"Tell what, Haruka?" Cecil asked.

"Saotome-san accept our relationship a long time ago..." she smiled.

"WHAAATTTTT?!" they shouted in unison, except for Natsuki and Masato who trying to hold their laugh.

"T-That's impossible!" Ren shouted.

"Serve you right, Jinguji..." Masato said.

"What? Masa you know it too?" Otoya asked.

"Of course..."

"I know it too...!" Natsuki added.

"Is that true, Nanami-san...?" asked Tokiya.

"Want me to prove it?" Syo asked as she kissed Haruka cheek, make the composer blushed. Otoya fainted in response.

Okay, no more, they can't hold their laugh anymore.

"Ahahaha... it's too hilarious!" Syo laughed.

Haruka and Masato giggled while Natsuki smiled at them.

"Huh? It just a joke...?" Cecil asked.

"O-O-O-Of course it is...!" Syo said in his laugh.

"Did I surprise you all? I'm sorry I just can't help it..." Haruka said.

"Hijirikawa-san and Shinomiya-san too?" Tokiya asked.

"Yes... Sort of..." Natsuki replied, Masato nodded in agreement.

"But you kiss her!" Ren shouted.

"Oh, kiss? We do it all the times what the matter of it?" Syo and Haruka said in unison, make the rest (except Masato and Natsuki) jaw drop.

"A-A-A-All the times?!" they shouted.

"Yes, I and Syo-kun am childhood friend, we do kiss in the cheek all the time... it is bad?" Haruka asked them.

"Wait... Nanami-san and Syo are childhood friend?!" Tokiya asked.

"Yes, we are..." said Syo.

"Natsuki, did you know it?" asked Cecil.

"Eh, no..."

"Well, that is one year before I met Natsuki, right Haruka?"

"Yes, because everyone knows it already, I'll call you Syo from now on, okay?"

"Sure..." Syo looked at her watch. "Uwah, I'll almost late..."

"Late for what, Syo-chan?" Natsuki asked as he drinks his juice.

"Hmm, that's robot senpai called me to his dorm at 7 pm..." hear what Syo said, Natsuki spill out his juice as Masato choked on his food. "I don't want to make him waiting 'cause I still love my life..." she said as grabbed her jacket.

"Wait, Kurumi-I mean Kurusu... I'll walk you there..." said Masato.

"M-Me too!" Natsuki said.

"It's okay, I can walk there by myself... See you later, guys..." Syo said as she walked out.

"K-Kurumi..." Masato murmured.

"Syo-chan..."

"What are you guys doing?" asked Haruka, and a gloom aura appeared.

"Nothing..." said the both of them.

[in the way to Ai's dorm...]

"Crap, it's 7 o'clock already... I hope he didn't kill me-AUWW!" she tripped on something in the bush.

"What the hell is-AI-SENPAI?!" Syo shouted in shock, quickly touched her senior face.

"H-He's cold... Just how long did he has been here?" she asked herself and shook his body.

"Ai-senpai...! Ai-senpai...! Wake up! What are you doing sleeping in the bush?! Ai-senpai...!"

A hand grabbed her back, make her body closer to Ai.

"S-Syo..." Ai called weakly.

"A-Ai-senpai...? Are you waking up...?"

"M-My system t-turned off all of sudden, it's too c-cold so I can't move my body yet... So..." Ai leaned closer to Syo.

"S-So...?" her face blushed.

"Warm me up..." Ai buried his face to her chest make the girl blushed hard in embarrassment.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-Ai-senpai?! W-W-We can't do something like this! More important we're in the middle of forest...!"

"I'm cold..."

"But-!"

"Please... Warm me up..."

That was the first time Syo hear her senior beg to her, is he really that cold? She can't do anything but hug Ai tightly.

"O-Okay..."

"Hmm... Syo, you're really soft around here..." Ai said, leaned closer to her chest, Syo's face redden.

"D-D-D-Do I...?"

"Yeah... warm too..."

"W-W-W-W-W-W-Wha..." Syo's heart beat faster. 'I hope he didn't hear it...' she thought as she closed her eyes tightly.

"I heard it... 'Thump, thump...' are you nervous...?" Ai asked stared at her eyes.

"I-I..." his hand touch her cheeks.

"Is it because... You're a girl...?"

And she froze in her place.

"Huh...?"

**Okay~! This chapter is finished! I hope you like it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh, thank you for reading this chapter...! **

**See you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Utapri is not mine~! I do own this story...**

**Thank you for reading the previous chapter,**

**Anyway, this chapter is Syo x Ai...**

**Chapter 7**

"Is it because... you're a girl?"

"Huh...?"

"Answer me..." Ai ordered.

"I-I-I'm not! Of course, I am not! My voice is too manly to be a girl...!" she quickly said.

"Sit."

"What?"

"I said, sit." Ai moved Syo to sit position.

"W-What is it, Ai-senpai...?" he suddenly grabbed her shoulder, make Syo shivers a bit.

"Don't move."

"H-Huh...? I-Is there something in my back?" Ai stared at her with serious look.

"Ai-senpai , don't scare me! I mean it...! Is there something in my back?!" she shouted.

"A ghost..."

"A ghost?!" Syo closed her eyes tightly.

"No, just teasing... Of course, there is no ghost... it's because you can't stay still..." Ai said.

"Don't scare me!" she throws her scarf to her senior face.

"You really are interesting..." he giggled, which to Syo is somewhat cute.

"D-Do I...?" Syo's face blushed.

"Syo." Ai called.

"Y-Yes...?"

Ai suddenly grabbed her clothes and flung it open as he ripped her bandage in fast move, which the result is showing her... *cough-big asset-cough*

"W-W-W-W-W-WHA?! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" she slapped Ai and accidently shouted with her real voice.

[With Masato and Natsuki]

"Did you hear that?" Masato asked Natsuki who helped him wash the dishes.

"Huh? I'm not hear anything... Maybe it just your imagination..." Natsuki replied.

"Hmm... Maybe it was..."

[Back to Ai and Syo]

Syo's face reddens in embarrassment, fear and anger. Beside her, Ai who still looked at her *you know what I mean*stared in shock.

"So I was right..." Ai averted his gaze. "I-It's not like I want to see them or anything... I-I just want to prove it..."

"..." Syo stay silent, her eyes started to watery.

"Syo...?"

A sob heard from her, make the senior panic.

"S-Syo? I'm sorry, okay... I just curious and..."

Her cry was louder than before, showing her sad expression.

"Calm down, Syo... I..."

"SYO?!" Haruka voice startled Ai.

"Nanami..."

"Mikaze-san...?" Haruka looked at Syo who crying, she quickly hug the blonde to calm her.

"W-What happened, Syo...? It's okay, I'm here..." she brushed her childhood friend hair slowly.

"What happened, Mikaze-san?"

After Haruka repair Syo's bandages, Ai told her the story, make the composer stared in shock.

"I'll tell what I know from mail, Mikaze-san, but right now... can I bring her back first...? This is a total shock for her, so..."

"Okay, just calm her first... I'll back to my dorm, and I... I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay... I know Syo will say so, just don't tell anyone about this... excuse me..." Haruka said as she and Syo who still sobbing walked back to their dorm.

Ai stared at Syo before their sight gone.

"I feel bad... why is a lot of new emotion come out? Is it a virus...?" he muttered to himself.

[Haruka's room]

"Syo... are you alright? Is your chest hurt?" Haruka asked her as she pat Syo back.

"I... I..." Syo tried to say something but her chest is hurt like hell.

"It's okay, take it easy... I won't force you, uh... do you want to drink?"

"P-Plea...se..."

"I'll be back... just don't force yourself..." Syo managed to nod.

[STARISH dorm kitchen]

Haruka took a cup of water and some ice block for Syo, she knew after crying her childhood friend must gain a fever.

"Nanami...?"

"Ah, Hijirikawa-san, Shinomiya-san..."

"Haru-chan! What are you doing here?" Natsuki asked cheerfully.

"I just want to bring this for Syo..."

Masato and Natsuki looked at the cup and ice block in her hands.

"Ice... block? What's wrong with Kurumi...?"

"A-Ano... The truth is..."

Haruka told them the story, make Natsuki stared in shock as Masato clenched his fist.

"Ai-chan... Did that?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes... He said he was curious and... That's happened..."

"That bastard...! I'll make him pay to made Kurumi crying...!" Masato said in anger.

"Please don't, Hijirikawa-san... I know Syo will not happy if you do that..."

"I bet Syo-chan is really shocked... when I first found out about her, she didn't stop crying for a day... it makes me worried..."

"Well, right now please don't disturb her... I'll calm her down..." Haruka said as she excused herself.

"Syo-chan..."

[Haruka's room]

Syo looked at Haruka who sleeping soundly beside her, she trying her best to sleep but nothing happened.

"Why did I choose this, anyway..." tears started to fall down across her cheeks, "It's not like that person still remember me... Why did I... Why...?"

_"Why are you always in your room, Syo?" a boy who sit in a branch near Syo's room asked her._

_"I have an illness... Mom said I can't go outside..." she replied._

_"Is it not bored just reading a book everyday...? Let's go outside for a while..."_

_"But I can't..." the boy grabbed Syo hand._

_"Let's go... I promised it just a while..." the boy took Syo outside with him, make the girl for the first time see the outside view._

_"Wow... It's amazing, what is that?" she pointed at the stars._

_"It's hoshi-sama (stars)..."_

_"Hoshi-sama...?"_

_"Yes, I heard if you make a wish when you see hoshi-sama fall... Your wish will come true!" _

_"R-Really?" the boy smiled at her._

_"Of course!" Syo blushed a bit._

_"Oh, I'm didn't know your name yet..." _

_"My name is-"_

"-?!" Syo gasped as she wake from her sleep.

"Huh? When did I fall sleep...?" Syo asked herself, Haruka probably is taking a shower.

"Why... Why can't I remember his name...? I still remember it clearly yesterday but... Why...?" she clutched her head in fear.

_"Be aware, Syo..." her mother said._

_"Of what, Mom...?"_

_"I told you, honey... Don't be sad, you've an illness that... if you really sad and it's really hurt your chest, your memories will slowly vanish..."_

"N-No... It can't be... but I'm not sad, I-?! W-Wait... Where did I go yesterday...? STARISH, Haruka walk me here... and..."

Her phone suddenly rings.

"Oh, there a message from... Ai-senpai...?" Syo said as she read the message.

"Wait... Ai-senpai... Who is he, anyway...?"

**Done~! I hope you like it! And, can you guess the boy's name that Syo search?**

**PLEASE REVIEW~!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! SEE YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Utapri is not mine~!**

**Rouha : Hello guys! I'm so happy that I was out from the scarier place called hospital! I don't want to get there again! Thank you for reading the previous chapter!**

**Oh, I finish this chapter in one day because there's a lot of medicine waiting for me tomorrow...**

**Here you go!**

**Chapter 8**

Syo stared at the message with her blank eyes, why was she here anyway?

"Ai-senpai? I don't think I have a friend called Ai before, did I this person got the wrong number? " Syo asked herself.

The bathroom door opened as Haruka stepped out with her pajama.

"Huh? Haruka you didn't take a shower?"

"No, I just think that-" Haruka hesitated, "-Umm, well, because you're here, can we take a bath together like we were kid?"

"Okay, but you've to wash my back." Syo smirked.

"Okay!" Haruka replied happily, as she dragged Syo inside.

"Whoa, slow down!"

[In shower]

After Haruka washing Syo back, the blonde girl keep staring at her friend.

"S-Syo! Stop staring at _them_!" Haruka warned in embarrassment.

But, Syo keep staring at her, err... (You know what I mean) -_-''

"I can't help it! T-They're, whoa... Haruka just how large they are?"

"W-What do you mean?" Haruka asked.

"Your measurement, come on tell me!" Syo smiled.

"E-Etto, if I remember it correctly they were..."

"They were?"

"They're 82 cm I think..."

"Wha-?! 82 cm?! That's amazing! Eh, wait, did you say 'were' and 'I think'?"

"Because it was 2 years ago when I measure them last time... W-What about you?"

"E-Eh? Me?" Syo flustered.

"Yes, now is my turn to know it..." Haruka giggled at her. "Come on, I told you mine, anyway..."

"Eh, umm..."

"5..." Haruka counted.

"H-Hey, what's with the threatening countdown?" Syo asked in worried.

"I'm at four now~"

"H-Huh?"

"3, time ticking, Syo..."

"Haruka, what are you trying to do?"

"1..." Haruka took a white linier measure from her back.

"W-Wait, you skipping 2...! And from where did you get that?!" Syo eyes twitched in annoyance as she took a step back.

"Okay, ready or not! Here we go!"

"Ugyaaaa!"

~Skip Time~

Haruka hands tremble in shock, while Syo was taking a deep breath from exhausted, they were out from the shower with their towel on.

"Wha... What are you so surprised about?"

"Syo, I'm surprised you can hide those things without feel hurt."

"Eh?"

"I mean," Haruka showing the linier measure to Syo, "They're 87 cm..."

"Well, sometimes they feel hurt, how can I'm not feeling the pain if my breast are being bind by bandages all the time."

"Is it fine? Do you ever think that your bind might loose up in the concert?"

"Wha-No, no, no! If that happen I can't show my face to everyone again." Syo said, opened the window and at the same time, Cecil was outside the window make the two stared at each other and...

"Waaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaa!" Cecil and Syo shouted in unison, but the girl smacked the prince, make him fainted instantly (Uh, fainted in Haruka's room, not fell from the window).

"W-W-W-WHAT I HAVE TO DO?! Cecil found out about me, and top of that I hit him! Maybe I've to use my final fist to make him amnesia and...!"

"D-Don't panic, Syo-"

*BAM!* the door suddenly exploded, err I mean opened with force, revealed Masato and Natsuki.

"Syo-chan/Kurumi what happen-?!"

"Ah." Syo and Haruka stunned in shock.

"He?" Masato and Natsuki jaw dropped as their face turned red.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET OUT!" Syo throw anything near her to them, without realize a pink colored diary was fell.

"We're sorry!" They said as they closed the door.

"Aw, what happen-" before Cecil could open his eyes, Syo smacked him again (Well, he fainted again).

"Haruka, this just last until 3 minutes before he wakes up again, let's get changing!" Syo said.

"O-Okay!"

~Skip Time~

After change their clothes, Syo (with Natsuki and Masato help) back to her room in a flash. In the other side, Haruka still waits for Cecil to wake up.

"A-Ano... Cecil-san?"

"Ah... Haruka? What happened to me?" Cecil asked, confused.

"E-Etto... Y-You came in by the window and s-slipped in my towel twice a-and that was what happened." Haruka lied.

"I see, but I thought I saw a blonde girl in front of me."

"I-It's just your imagination, a-anyway, I'll get some water for you, okay?" Haruka said.

"O-Okay." Cecil replied.

His eyes catch a pink colored diary on the bedside.

"What is this? Haruka's diary?" a photo suddenly slips off from the diary.

"A photo?" Cecil looked at the photo carefully.

"Sorry for the wait-Oh!" in hurry Haruka take her diary and the photo from his hands.

"C-Cecil-san, don't you have a lesson, right now? Please get to it, **now**." Haruka stated.

"Huh? O-Okay..." Cecil gets up from the bed and walked outside, looked at Haruka who didn't even glance at him.

"Haruka..." he mutters to himself.

~Skip Time~

"Ahh, how can this became so complicated?" Syo whined.

"What happened, Kurumi?"

"You see, that Cecil-" she whispered to him.

"What? Seriously? He came from the window and saw you, uh... _Like that?_"

"Yes, but don't say it in perverted tone! If he knows and tells everyone then I-"

"Calm down, Kurumi." Masato said.

*Ring Ring* Syo cellphone ringing again,

"Oh, it's him again."

"Who is it?"

"Ai-senpai..." Syo said as she and Masato read the message.

_From : Ai-senpai_

_Date : 07/05/14_

_Syo, are you all right? I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to._

_Anyway, I want to meet you at my dorm now, if you can._

_I'll wait inside my room._

"That bastard, still have some nerve to call you again." Masato growled in anger.

"Masa-kun."

"Yes?"

"Ano, I just want to ask..."

"About what?" Syo closed her eyes.

"Who is this 'Ai-senpai' guy...?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Kurumi?" Masato asked in confusion.

As Syo opened her eyes again, they're become blank like there's no emotion inside.

"Did we happen... to know each other?"

"Ku-Kurumi?" Masato took a step back. "Is this what her mother means by-"

"_Pirexia Fugure (Amnesia Fever) syndrome...?"_

**Okay... That's it! My head spinning all the way I wrote this story, so maybe there some mistake...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, that syndrome just imagination, so don't mind it! : )**

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Utapri's not mine~!**

**Rouha : AAAHHHH! Please tell me how to erase this headache! T-This is... so HURT! T_T''**

**A-Anyway, thanks for reading the previous chapter!**

**This chapter is Syo x Masato and an explain for the sickness**

**Chapter 9**

"Did we happen... to know each other?"

"K-Kurumi, are you alright? Do you remember me?" Masato asked in worried.

Syo stared at him with her blank eyes, trying to remember the teen in front of her.

"You are..."

_"Come with me, Kurumi!" _

*Tick*

She blinked a few times as her beautiful blue eyes back to normal.

"Ah, Masa-kun, what is it?" she asked innocently.

"Huh?"

'Did she not remember what she just said earlier?' Masato thought.

"N-Nothing, do you remember Natsuki? How about STARISH?"

"Eh? Of course! I'm not that forgetful. "

"How about... Mikaze Ai?"

"Mikaze... Ai?" Syo mimicked him.

*Tick*

"Umm, no." with smile she confidently said, "I don't know any person with that name, maybe this person got the wrong number."

"W-What?" but then, 'Maybe for now, this is the best for her, I don't want to push her anymore.' He thought.

"What's about him?" she asked.

"No, nothing..."

"Oh, perfect time, I want to hear your advice for my new song..." Syo said as she took her note.

"A song? Did Nanami compose this for you?"

"No, I create this song myself, it's based from my memories with you-" a blush spread across her cheeks. "W-Well, the truth is..."

"T-The truth is...?" Masato face became red as well.

She looked at him with her big eyes, make the blue haired teen blushed even more.

"Syo-chan! I bake some cookie for you~!"

Syo and Masato jaw drop.

"Oi, Shinomiya, could you read the atmosphere a bit?" Masato asked in annoyance.

"Huh? What atmosphere?"

"Nothing, Natsuki, anyway did you know a place that very suitable to write a song?" Syo asked.

"Eh? Hmm, maybe that gazebo near the lake is very comfortable to write a song-" in a flash Syo and Masato isn't in front of him anymore.

"Thanks! I'll be back in a few hours!" she shouted from far.

"Syo-chan?"

[With Ai]

Ai stared at his phone again, waiting for a response from Syo.

"Is she still mad at me?" he asked himself, rolled over from his bed.

"I don't like this feeling," Ai clutched his chest. "It's hurt..."

"What... is this?"

[With Syo and Masato]

Syo stared in awe at the view in front of her, the sun light is make the lake glitter.

"Whoa, this is cool! Masa-kun did you-" she saw Masato smiled kindly at her, make the girl blushed.

"-Uh, w-what is it? Is there something in my face?" she asked.

"No, it just-" he took a step closer, "-you are cuter than I remember, that hairstyle is suit you well." He said.

"R-Really? But, it's a boy style, are you trying to say I'm more fitting become a boy?"

"Eh?! N-No, I mean you're cute in that hat and your stylish clothes a-and-" he heard she giggled.

"Masa-kun, you're cute." She said.

"H-Huh?" Masato blushed.

"I can't deny it, from the first time I met you, and I like the part of you when blushing like that." She suddenly covered her mouth, surprised with what she said just now.

"N-No, I-I didn't mean that-" Masato embrace her tightly, the blonde girl just blushing in response.

"You are really, my lovely princess, Kurumi." He whispered in her ear, makes her shudder.

"M-Masa-kun...?" he let her go.

"I-I'm sorry."

"N-No, it's okay, oh right! This song is not finish yet, but... I want you to hear this." Syo said shyly.

"I'll hear it, I know your voice when we're young, and I still remember how beautiful it is." He said, sit on the bench beside her.

Syo faces the lake as she takes a deep breath. (Oh, I create this song myself -3-)

_Hikaru ito todoru you ni, (Time flows peacefully,)_

_Toki wa shizukani nagarete (As though following a thread of light)_

_Shizumu yuuhi ni ima wo kiritorarete mo,(Even if it were to all end right now, in the sinking sun)_

_Fuki mayou kaze futari wo toozakete mo (Even if the wavering winds keep us apart)_

_Shinjiru koto wo wasurenaide (Remember that I believe in you)_

_Ai no kotoba wo shinji iru yo! (Believe the word of loves!)_

Masato stare at her in amazement.

"I don't remember her voice was this good..."

_Tsuki to taiyo nara watashi ga tsuki (Between moon and sun, I'd rather be the moon)_

_Nanimo dekinai kedo (Although I can't do anything)_

_Kizuita watashi ga iru koto (Realize that I am here)_

_Mou sugu, sono kokoro ni (Soon, within that heart)_

_Kirei na niji ga kakaru kara (Beautiful rainbow will appear)_

Syo looked at Masato, and finished her last lyrics.

_Anata ni aishiteiru yo! (Because I love you!)_

"H-How was it?" she asked.

"Kurumi." Masato grabbed her shoulders.

"Y-Yes?"

"You did say, you write this song for me, right?" he asked.

"Umm, y-yeah, kind of..."

"Then, that last sentence, do you... mean it?"

"Huh? The last sentence is... _Anata ni aishiteiru yo..._" she stunned all of sudden as her face blushed hard.

"I-I-I just-"

"Kurumi, tell me," she gasped in response. "Do you have a feeling for me?"

"I want to tell you this when I first met you at Saotome Gakuen but... you know I can't."

"Tell me what?"

"I remember it, I know what you say back then! I just can't say it when I saw you sent a letter to Haruka, to make her your partner." She said half shout.

"K-Kurumi..."

"I mean, I thought you've a feeling for Haruka and... I don't know if I have feeling for you but, I do like you in some way." Syo admitted.

"W-What do you mean, Kurumi?"

"That time when typhoon day, you said-"

_"The truth is I love you! Would you accept my proposal?" Lil' Masato said as the thunder came._

"I hear it, clearly! But when you asked me if I forget your feeling, those memories suddenly disappear..." tears started to out slowly.

"I know it, this syndrome is slowly eating my memories..." she said as she fell to her kness, her hands covered her mouth.

"Is it _Pirexia Fugure Syndrome_? That your Mother mentions it when the first time I visited your place?" Masato asked.

"Yes, that's a rare syndrome, they said it's a sickness that only appears on people who had a really terrible past and their mind denied it... So, it's not a real sickness, it just like-" Masato cuts her.

"An imagination...? You don't say it was-?!"

"A parasite. The more I think about it, the more memories are gone."

*Tick*

Syo's eyes widened, as its light gone and become dull.

"Kurumi?"

And the blonde girl is fall to a deep sleep.

"KURUMI!"

**What'll happen to Syo? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

**Okay, thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**See you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Utapri's not mine~!**

**Okay, thank you for reading the previous chapter!**

**Here you go!**

**Chapter 10**

Kurusu Syo slowly opened her eyes just to be surprise by a bright light above her. Her eyes looked around the place, white bed, white paint, white... Oh god, this is hospital (I hate hospital!).

"Ugh... Why am I ended up here?" she asked herself, the door opened as her twin brother, Kaoru, come in with worry face.

"Ane-ue! (It can means dear Sister) You wake up!" he shouted as he hugged her.

"K-Kaoru? Why are you here?"

"Don't 'why' me! You collapsed a week ago and you just woke up from coma!" he explained.

"Coma? A week... ago?! What?! Are you saying that I've been sleeping this whole week? But I haven't touched the beach yet!" Syo asked in panic.

"Eh? Forget about that! Anyway, you have to worry about your sickness! I told you, being idol with a fatal sickness is-" Kaoru stopped himself, he looked at his sister who look hurt. He sighed, knew that his sister is being stubborn.

"Okay, Ane-ue, I'm sorry... I just-" He sighed again, "I know you love to sing but, I hope you understand your condition, doctor said that if you're going to continue this job... you've no choice but to give up on your recover."

"Huh? No, no way, are you told me that-" Syo looked at him in fear and shock, her hands started to tremble.

"Ane-ue, if you continue on this, you just have fifteen percent chance to keep live from now on."

"But, I-!" Kaoru hold her hands.

"Please," he said, "If you die before I could help you then-! Then went abroad all this time didn't have any means!"

"Kaoru, don't say that. I know you want to help but, if you can't help your sister then you've to help other person who needed you."

"Ane-ue..."

"I promise, I won't let myself die before you come to help me, okay?" she smiled at him.

"Yes, right! Of course, you won't! You are my amazing sister after all!"

"Yes I am! Kurusu Syo, the most amazing person! Eh-? Wait, Kaoru aren't you study abroad right now?"

"Huh? Yes, what's wrong?"

"Why are you in Japan?! Even if I fell into coma, you have no right to leave your school!" Syo scolded.

"What are you talking about, Ane-ue, I'm not leave the school."

"Huh?"

"You're the one who came here, to America."

A plane taking off from the airport, fly across her window, like know what she thinking right now.

"WHAAAAATTTTT?!"

Kaoru covered his ears in reflect, her sister was now panting like mad.

"You have to be kidding me! I was in Saotome private island a while ago, and now you told me that I'm in America?! I have a heart attack, you know! Don't scare me!" Syo shouted in unison as she shaking her brother hard.

"I-I'm not lying! A-And you have to know N-Natsuki-san is here!" he hardly said because of her shaking.

"Huh?" She let him go, "Natsuki is here? Where is he?"

"At Goerdom Hotel, that place is near this hospital so he can visit you every day, Don't worry, your president reserved it for him as long as he here."

"Every day?"

"Yes, like you said, I can't leave my lesson that easily so, Natsuki-san is here to watch you while I'm gone."

"C-Can you call him here?"

"Huh? Right now? He probably stills a sleep, Ane-ue, since he just comes back two hours ago." Kaoru said.

"What about the others?"

"Ah, Nanami-san was really worried about you but a crazy man with glasses (Saotome) told her that's impossible for her to stay here, so were the others, so that man asked Natsuki to stay by your side."

"I see, ah, can I go to him?" Syo asked as he smiled in response.

"Of course," he grabbed her shoulders, "YOU CAN'T!"

And Syo was regret her question that made her brother started his no-end speech.

"This gonna be a long day." She sighed.

[07.00 pm]

Syo looked at the cloudy sky, its look like rains will pour anytime.

"Once again a boring day and a scary place called hospital." She said. "And Kaoru said he will come again tomorrow but, I CANT WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW! It's too boring here!"

Syo sighed, "If Natsuki here I can-" an idea popped up from her head. "Right! Natsuki is here!"

She put off all of her medical support and walked to the door, as she opened the door she looked around.

"No nurse around? Check! No someone suspicious? Check!" she grabbed her sweater and run with all her might to the closest lift. "Okay, it's time for Otokogi Zenkai! Well, I'm not a man though."

After out from the hospital, rains suddenly pouring hard.

"What the-?! I'm just five meters from hospital and its rain already? Ah! Screw it! I don't want to go back there after all of this running!" and she continued on running to Natsuki's place.

Syo's clothes was soaking wet but she didn't care and keep running before the rains become worse.

"If I remember clearly, Goerdom Hotel should be around here." She stopped in front of bakery store to catch a breath.

She looked around and found the building she searches.

"What? All this time the hotel is in front of me. Just how stupid I am?" Syo quickly run there, and at the same time, Natsuki who was use a black umbrella walked past her without each other realize.

Natsuki turn around to see the person who just runs past him with worry looks, "I hope he didn't catch a cold..." he said as walked towards Syo's hospital.

Syo panted heavily in front of the hotel door, she slowly walked towards the administration person.

"E-Excuse me, Sir!" a good-looking receptionist smiled at her.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"M-My friend stay here, his name is Shinomiya Natsuki, and can I know what room he's in?"

"Wait a second, please." He looked at the reception book for a while. "Yes, he certainly here, he's in room no. 201 in the fifth floor, Miss."

"Thank-Huh?! Y-You know that I'm a girl?" Syo asked in surprise.

"Of course, you are the most beautiful girl I ever met." He said, make she blush instantly.

"T-Thank you!" She runs to the lift immediately.

The receptionist smirked at her, "What an interesting girl."

[Syo's hospital room]

Natsuki stared in shock at the empty bed, he certainly the girl still here when he visited in the morning.

"A-Ano! Where's the girl in this room?" he asked the nurse who passed by who gave him a worry looks.

"T-That's the problem, Sir, the security said there's one of the patient ran off! It's probably the patient in this room!" the nurse said in panic.

"When did it happen?"

"If I'm not mistaken, it's around 7 o'clock!" she looked at her watch, "Yes, that's right, fifteen minute from now on!"

"Syo-chan..."

"Umm, are you her relative?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm her childhood friend, I visited her every morning."

The nurse looked like she think about something.

"Is it possible if... if she runs to your place?" she suddenly said.

"Huh?" Natsuki gasped.

"Did you stay around here?"

"Yes, in the hotel near this hospital."

"Then there's a chance she go to your place! This patient kind of bored in here, so maybe..."

Without second thought, Natsuki runs back to his place, leaving the nurse behind.

"Syo-chan, please be safe..."

[Natsuki's reservation room]

"It's bigger than I imagined, president sure have a lot of money." Syo said to herself. "At least I have to take a shower."

The door knocked twice.

"Yes?" she asked from inside.

"Room service, Miss..." a voice replied.

"Okay." Syo slowly walked to the door and opened it.

The earlier receptionist is standing in front of her with a bouquet of rose in his hands.

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm here to give you this flower, My lady." He said with a smile.

Somehow, this man reminds her of Ren, make her face turned blue in disgust.

"O-Okay... Who's the sender?"

He suddenly grabbed her hips, and lean closer.

"Me." he said in her ear, the girl shivers in respond.

"P-Please, let me go!" she struggled but the person is stronger than her.

He kissed the girl ear slowly and her forehead, and make Syo scared. She tries to pushing him but no chance, until he nearly kissed her...

"SYO-CHAN!" Natsuki voice makes her relieve.

"N-Natsuki!"

The receptionist smirked.

"Perfect time."

**Okay! That's a cliff hanger! Let's see how Natsuki react in the next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Utapri's not mine!**

**Hello, readers! And why is it raining all of sudden?! Did my story change the weather?**

**Woah, looks like my imagination has gone too far...**

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

"SYO-CHAN!" Natsuki panting heavily and shocked at the same time, that receptionist must plan something.

"N-Natsuki!" Syo struggled but the man is stronger than she is, 'What is this... I can't even break free." She thought, tears started to leak out.

"Let her go." Natsuki said as he walked closer.

"And what if I don't want to? What will you do?" the man asked in irritating tone as he lean closer and licked Syo's tears.

Syo struggle again but she cannot do anything, she became more frightened than before.

"What're you planning to do?" Natsuki asked calmly, while his right hand that covered by umbrella is call the 911.

"Does it bother you?" the man looked at Syo with his mischievous smirk, "The most beautiful eyes I ever seen, do you not think they will be a good sale in black market?" Syo gasped in shock.

"N-Natsuki..."

"This is Goerdom hotel in the fifth floor, do you want me to throw you from here?" Natsuki asked, he's being pissed.

Thought the truth is, Natsuki giving the police where is he and on purpose let the officer hear their conversation.

"I doubt it, you've a soft look on your face, and I'm sure a man like you didn't dare to throw people from the fifth floor!" the man shouted as he threw his punch to Natsuki, make him fell backwards and hit the wall, his phone fell to the ground.

"Natsuki!" Syo shouted in worry, 'Ah! I know!' and idea popped out. 'I don't know if it'll working but, I've to try it!'

"Natsuki! Remove your glasses!"

"Huh? Right now is not the time for-"

"Just do it!"

"Syo... chan?" Natsuki sowly stand up, "Okay."

Natsuki take off his glasses, and here he is, **Satsuki**.

"What's wrong? Do you scared?" the man mocked.

"Huh?!" Satsuki glared at him, he then looked at Syo who started to struggle again. "Oi, you have some guts to lay your damn hands to my girl."

With fast move, Satsuki already behind him and punched his face hard. The man lost balance and release Syo, she run to Satsuki's back immediately.

"Damn you!" the man let out a knife, when the man trying to stab him, the police already shoot his right foot, make him fall and groaned in pain.

"Huh? Cops? Why are they here?" Syo asked.

"Natsuki called them." Satsuki replied.

"Are you the one who called us?" one of the officers asked as he bowed.

"Damn yes, it took you long enough to come here, I was really planning to throw him out from the window." Satsuki said.

After the police excused themselves, Syo sighed in relieve.

"Thanks goodness, I thought I was going raped or something, who knows his intention, was worse than that..." she said quietly.

"It's your own fault!" Satsuki snapped, "What're you doing here?! You made Natsuki so damn worried about you!"

"Well, I'm sorry! It just the hospital is boring and I thought Natsuki could-" she stopped for a while, "Could take me somewhere fun." Satsuki sighed.

"Hey, midget." He called.

"WHA-?! Midget?! You have to know, my height are ideal for idol girl! Moreover, I grow 1 cm last year! It's 162 cm!"

"How about you thank me instead of angry?"

"Oh, you right." Syo looked at him and smiled, "Thank you, Satsuki."

The smile is cute enough to make his face flushed, or maybe, it's because he have feeling for her.

"H-Hey Satsuki, your face is like a boiled crap. Do you have a fever or what?"

"S-Shut up!" he stuttered. "Oi, you're soaking wet, better change clothes before cold catch you." He touched her head, intending to wipe the water from her hair.

Syo suddenly blushing hard, make Satsuki jolted.

"What the hell is it?!" he asked.

"N-No, it just-" she looked at him shyly, "You're gentler than I thought." Satsuki stepped back with red face.

"What the hell?! Are you trying to seduce me?!" he shouted.

"What?! No! Of course not! How can you think that?!"

"Don't be so intimidating! What you said earlier-"

"Shut the hell up!" three of the neighbor room scolded.

"Huh?! What's your-" Syo quickly covered his mouth with her hands.

"W-We're sorry!" she apologized and runs to their room with Satsuki behind.

"You blockhead, what are you trying to-Achoo!" she suddenly sneezed. "Did someone talked about me?"

"There's nothing something like that, you're catch a cold!" Satsuki answered.

"No, I never catch I cold-" she sneezed again, "Okay, I admit it."

"Who's the blockhead now?" he smirked while she gasped.

'I-I can't talk back to that.' She thought.

"A-Anyway, I'm taking a shower." She searched some of Natsuki shirt, "Don't you try to peek." And warned him with piercing eyes.

"Who would?!" he snapped, "Oi, don't you want to change me into Natsuki first?"

"No, Natsuki probably will freak out if he saw me naked again, in other hand you don't even blush when you saw me like this."

"When you like what?"

Syo smirked, 'Maybe this a good lesson to not misjudging about the female sex.' She thought as she walked towards him.

"Like this." She pointed at her chest in front of his eyes that became visible because of the rain.

Satsuki jolted and fell backwards, "C-C-C-C-Cover them immediately!" he ordered as he closed his eyes.

'He surprisingly innocent...' She giggled.

"W-What so funny?!"

"Nothing, your reactions are same like Natsuki." She smiled, "It's kind of cute."

And Satsuki covered himself with blanket to hid his embarrassment.

"I can't believe I saw Satsuki's embarrassing side." Syo took Natsuki's white shirt as she walked towards the bathroom.

When Satsuki hear the door closed, he removed the blanket and clutched his head.

"This is no good, I become a stiff person now..."

Suddenly, Syo's scream was hear.

"What's wrong?!" Satsuki barged in but froze immediately.

In front of him was Syo who cover her breast with her hands with a shock expression which somehow cute to him.

"The water is cold like ice! Why isn't there any warm one?!" Syo asked, forgetting that she was naked.

"Oi, Satsuki, I'm talking to you." She called him a few time but no response.

She grabbed shampoo and stared at him, "This is your fault so don't blame me for this." BAM! She hit him with it.

"Ouch! What the hell?!" Satsuki shouted.

"It's your fault for spacing out! I don't like being ignored!"

In a second, Satsuki runs from there, Syo looked at him in confuse.

"What's wrong with him?" she walked back to shower, "Whoa, where's my towel?!"

Satsuki walked towards the window, looking at the rains.

"This really-" he covered his face with his hands, "Embarrasing..."

**Done~! **

**Well, I don't really know how Satsuki personality so I used my imagination!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SEE YOU!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Utapri's not mine~!**

**Hey, again! I was hurriedly finishing this because the test is coming up!**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 12**

[Goerdom hotel, Natsuki's room]

Syo walked out from the shower, she wear Natsuki's pajamas (Just the top) with Piyo-chan design on it, even the size is too big for her but still, she can put the chest button on because of her big *coughbreastcough*.

"Ne, Satsuki, do you want to change into Natsuki?" she asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Satsuki that somehow can handle his blush replied.

"I can't find the glasses, so I ask you, do you want to change into Natsuki?"

He averted his gaze, to be honest he want to spend more time with her because something in his chest said so.

"Satsuki?"

"Do as you want, even if Natsuki back, I still can hear what he hears and I know what he thinks." He said.

"Huh? Is that so? Then, Natsuki can hear what you hear too?" she asked.

"No, I was created by Natsuki sadness, I'm a parasite that will stay by his side until he can overcome his fear, so he can't hear my thought or realize that I'm here." He looked down to his hands, some of the hair covered his eyes.

"You're lonely..." Syo suddenly said and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What?! Don't lecture me right now! Don't act like you know it!" he shouted as slapped her hand.

"No, I know your feeling, you're just... really lonely." She stared at him in the eyes.

"You know, I've a weak body from the start, born with the heart disease and a rare illness," she said as sit beside him, "My parents won't let me go outside even just for a minute, they said it's too dangerous for me."

"You..." Satsuki looked at her deeply.

"So I'm not acting like I know your feeling, I'm really know what is it to be alone and leave behind by the person you really care-" Syo face him and grabbed his hands, "And I promised, that I'll never let any person that dear to me feel the same experience."

Satsuki eyes softened, this is the first time there's a person that really care about him, he slowly hug her and bring her closer.

"You are... really an idiot." He muttered in her ear, make the blonde girl blushed hard.

"S-Satsuki? W-What's wrong? Your personalty kind of soft today..."

"Shut up and let me do this for a while." He said. "My idiot princess..."

Syo snapped instantly. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

But after that, Satsuki felt really embarrassed with what he just said.

[With Masato]

Masato looked down at his notebook once again, he write some of lyrics to finish the song that Syo gave him.

"Come to think of it, this song didn't have name yet." He murmured.

_"I create this song to remind me of you."_ Syo statement that time, still make him blushing hard.

"I hope she didn't crawling out from the hospital like in past."

Syo suddenly sneezed again, "I really have feeling that someone talked about myself..." she said.

"Hey, Satsuki, what are you doing inside the blanket?"

Satsuki shrugged, "Nothing."

"Huh...?"

Masato walked towards the garden, refreshing himself. Hearing Jinguji talked about Haruka all night make him want to hit Ren's head with something.

He picked a white rose as the breeze blew up some of the flowers.

"If I looked at the flowers like this, I and Kurumi used to play in garden near the lake." He said to himself.

"That time sure is nice..."

[Flashback]

_"Masa-kun, it's dangerous, let's just come back." The 7 years Syo warned Masato that tried to pick a flower in stone in the middle of the lake._

_"Don't worry, I'll take it for you." He said his hand struggle to reach it, "A little more."_

_"It's just a flower, please come back! I know the water is not fast but it's still dangerous! How if there's a piranha here?!"_

_"Haha, there's no piranha in Japan Kurumi, don't worry! My feet still can reach the bottom-WOAH!" he suddenly slipped._

_He didn't popped out to the surface, make Syo panic instantly._

_"Masa-kun!" Syo shouted in panic._

_"BWAH!" He suddenly popped out in front of her, takes her in to the water._

_However, Syo is struggle in the water._

_"Kurumi?"_

_"I-I can't swim! My feet can't reach the bottom!" she panicked._

_"S-Stay still! If you struggle then it'll become harder to safe you!" he ordered._

_After he brought her to the land, without warning Syo hit him with her bag._

_"Ouch!"_

_"It's crazy! I'm scared you know!" she shouted._

_"I'm sorry, okay? I thought it would be fun if you join me in the water so-" Masato shrugged, "I didn't know if you can't swim."_

_"Ah, it's okay, just don't do it again! Next time you do it, I'll surely hit you with my high-heel!"_

_"Okay, okay... What're you gonna do now?" he asked._

_She smiled at him, "I want to..."_

[Present]

"If that's right, then maybe she's not hit me with high-heel but with her boot." He smiled.

Masato read the lyrics, sometimes he sang it.

"Masato." Cecil popped out from nowhere.

"Whoa!" Masato turned to him, "What the-It just you, what is it?"

"I want to ask something, I believe you have the information that I need."

"Hmm, I told you what is it?"

"It's about Syo." Masato gasped.

"W-What about her-I mean him?" he asked.

"Do you by any chance know that-" Cecil stared at him, "That Syo is a girl?"

Masato froze completely, "Huh?"

"W-Why are you asking me this?" he asked Cecil.

"I found a photo in Haruka's diary when we're at the Saotome's island, there's a girl beside her with a blue crystal necklace in name Kurusu Syo, the reason I ask you is because I saw your personality changed when you beside him and you even called him 'Kurumi'." Cecil looked at Masato shocked face, "Am I wrong?"

Masato clenched his fist, "And what if it's true?" he asked him.

Cecil's eyes suddenly piercing in angry and with quick move he grabbed Masato's collar.

"Then I hope you stay away from her!" Cecil ordered in irritated tone, "She was my true muses, my Queen."

"What?!"

"You probably know about a boy that she said he was her first friend." Cecil said as he relase Masato's collar.

"What about it?" Masato asked, "Don't tell me-?!"

Cecil looked at him for a while before stepped back, "I'm that **boy**, so don't you try to get more close to her."

And he disappeared between the trees, leaving Masato in shock.

"What the hell..."

**How was it?! Finally the boy that Syo search appeared!**

**How will the things solve? Let's find out in the next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SEE YOU!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Utapri is not mine~!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

[Five days later]

Syo and Natsuki come back to Master course after the doctor said she was fine enough to leave the hospital.

"Finally!" Syo jumped in joy, "I'm here!"

"Careful, Syo-chan, you shouldn't jumping like that! Your body still weak!" Natsuki warned.

"Eh, meanie, I'm not feel the grass for more than a week! This is a normal reaction!"

"But, you know-"

"Syo!" Haruka voice called.

"Hello, Haruka." She smiled.

"I missed you! How are you feeling?"

"Fine, nothing wrong, but still, why is so quiet here?" Syo asked.

"Well, senpai tachi are having sleep-in job, Ichinose-san, Jinguji-san and Ittoki-kun has a fan service, Cecil-san and Hijirikawa-san are..." Haruka stopped, "What're they doing again? If I remember correctly, they took some day off, but I don't know where they are."

"Hah, so it's just you who greet us? It's kind of depressing..." Syo said, rubbing her head.

"At least, someone greet you, Syo-chan!"

"Yeah, right, ah! Why did I feel so sleepy?! Did medicine caused this?!"

"Then you must rest now! No buts!" Haruka and Natsuki shouted in unison.

"Eh...?" Syo sweat dropped.

Cecil was sitting on the branch, staring at his necklace, "I shouldn't say that to him after all," his mind was still thinking about Syo, his first muses.

"Do you still remember about me?"

[Flashback]

_"Come with me, Syo! I promise it'll be curing your loneliness!" the boy took her hand and smiled at Syo._

_"Where are we heading to?" Lil' Syo asked._

_"You'll see!" _

_The boy took Syo to a roof of an old building near her house, the wind gently blew through them._

_"Look above you." The boy said._

_"Whoa, amazing! I can see the sky very clearly from here!"_

_"Right? I found this place a week ago, this is a secret place for the two of us!"_

_"H-Huh?" Syo blushed. "Just the two of us...?"_

_"Yeah! But seriously, you never saw this kind of thing before?"_

_"Um, I can't tell if I've never seen it before... or I just don't remember."_

_"What are you talking about? I don't understand."_

_"I can't really remember seeing stars, or at least it's really fuzzy." Syo looked at him, "You know, I have an illness that'll erase my memories once I get a fever."_

_"A-All of your memory?"_

_"Probably, I don't know yet, that was what my Mom said...You know, you are my first friend, so I don't want to lost the memory of you."_

_"Looks like you've a serious problem, but don't worry!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Stars, cherry blossom or even snow... I'll be the one who show you all of that! There's no reason to be upset about! Because..."_

_"Because?" _

_"Your hero is here."_

_Syo giggled at him, she realizes that the boy always had his eyes closed._

_"Um, can I see your eyes?" she asked._

_"H-Huh? Y-You want to see my eyes?" he blushed a bit._

_"Uh, can I?"_

_"O-Of course you can!" the boy replied._

_He slowly opened his eyes, showing a beautiful pair of green eyes._

_"T-They're pretty, it such a waste if you not show it to everyone else!" Syo compliment him._

_"R-Really? Oh, before you forget about me," The boy let out a necklace with a blue jewel on it, "This necklace, I give it to as a present! For you, Kurusu Syo..." he knell down as he kiss the girl hand._

_"My Beloved Muses..."_

_"H-Huh? What Muses?"_

_"I'll come to you 12 years after this, when you are old enough to be my Princess." He smiled. _

_"What was your name again?" Syo let out her hands trying to catch the boy._

_"My name is..."_

'Please... I beg you, let me remember his name...' In the same time, Syo has the same dream.

_"I'm sorry, Syo, this is the last time I visit you." The brown-haired boy said._

_"H-Huh? Why?!" _

_"I'm going home, I can't stay here any longer." _

_"But-" he placed his finger on her lip._

_"Don't worry, didn't I promise you? I'll show all the things you want to see, but right now," he smiled at her, "Wait for me, 12 years from now."_

_"You promise me, be sure to come back here!" Syo said._

_"I will, if I don't come back like my promise, then sing this song." He handed her a small note._

_"What's this?" she asked._

_"A song, be sure to write it anywhere! I don't want you to forget about it."_

_"Okay!"_

_"But if you need me, come to Saotome gakuen and become a real idol." He told her._

_"S-Saotome gakuen?"_

_"Yes, my mother said I'll go there if my age is old enough, so be sure to come there, Syo!"_

_"I will..."_

_"When you're needs me, sing the song that I gave you, I'll surely come to you..."_

_"Thank you... Cecil."_

[Present]

"-?!" Syo jolted in shock from her dream, warm tears come along with her, and she realizes that the night has come.

"C-Cecil...?" she murmured to herself.

Masato is not in her side, Natsuki is going somewhere, she didn't like this. It's dark, she's scared.

_"When you're needs me, sing the song that I gave you, I'll surely come to you..." _she remembered what the boy said to her.

Quickly, she searched her cellphone, hope that she'll find it.

"If I write it anywhere, there's a chance I write it in the phone too." For a minute, she searched it, until she found an unknown folder on her memo, "What's with this folder?"

As she clicked the folder, a beautiful song played.

"Ah, this is it!" Syo said happily.

"_Warera no Omoi hito ga Kokoni aru? (Our beloved person is right here)." _Syo read the title, make her heart skip a bit.

"If I sing this song, that boy will surely come... then my mission is complete, I'll quit from STARISH. No more lies upon me."

She walked towards the window and opened it, looked at the view outside her room as she smiled bitterly.

"Listen to me, my beloved friend," Syo taka a deep breath, "Come find me." (Like before, I created this song)

_"Kira kira no yume anata ni agemashou (Let's give the sparkling dream to you)_

_Subete no watashi wo kimi ni ageru (I'll give all I have to you)_

Cecil who walked towards his room stopped as he heard the song.

"This song..." his necklace suddenly glowing bright, "What the-"

And he disappear to somewhere.

_Kono kimochi wo todoka ni anata wa kokoni aru (If this feeling reach you, you'll here)_

_Namida to yasashisa ga ita (Tears and kindness is here)_

_Anata no ashimoto kokoni iru, anata no kage ga kieta (Your step is here, but your shadow is disappear)_

_Anata no... Omoi hito ga... Kokoni aru sa... (Your beloved person is here)_

_Aishiteiru yo... (I love you)_

_Tatoe doko ni itta toshitemo (That no matter where we go)_

_Kitto mata aeru (We'll surely meet again)_

When Syo's going to sing the next lyrics, a green light appeared behind her.

"W-What is that?" she gasped.

The green light brightened as it's transformed into a human, but the appearance are still unknown.

"Don't stop..." the voice said.

"H-Huh?"

"Don't stop, keep singing, I'll follow your voice."

"O-Okay..." she replied and played the next song.

(Note: S is for Syo and C for Cecil)

_S : Kono koi no iro ga niji mitai ni (This colors of love is like a rainbow)_

_C : Kimi no koe wo (Your voice is...)_

_S & C : Zutto boku no sobani iru yo (Always by my side forever)_

_ Kono kimochi anata ni todokanakute (I want to make this feeling reach you)_

_C : Anata no... (Because...)_

_S : Aishiteiru no sa (I love you)_

After they finish the song, the light disappears as its showing Cecil with his prince outfit.

"C-C-Cecil?! W-What are you-" Cecil took her hand and kissed it, the blonde girl blushing in response.

"I'm here to meet you, my Beloved Muses." He said to her with smile.

"H-Huh? I-I don't understand..."

"Didn't I promise you? I'll show you all the things you want to see," Cecil stand up and hug her, "And you have waiting for me, 12 years ago."

"_B-Boku no... Hero? (My hero?)"_

"That's right, your hero is here."

Without Syo realizes, tears was flow down from her eyes.

"I... I..."

"Don't worry, I'm here, because..." Cecil kissed her forehead and wiped her tears, "Your hero is by your side."

Syo blushed immediately, "D-Don't say something so embarrassing! I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Of course you're not, but I can't believe one thing."

"W-What is it?"

"When the first time we met, your personality is shy and cute," Cecil stared at her, "How can you become so wild?"

"WHA-?! I'm not wild!" she shouted. "Is that your first impression after you meet your Beloved muses?!"

"N-Not really, I just-" Syo threw her pillow to him.

"There's no mercy!"

"Ugyaaa!"

Meanwhile, outside the room, Natsuki was having a shock face. He intends to come in but, stopped after hearing the conversation.

"The one who Syo-chan searches is... Cecil-kun?"

**Oh, one more member is going to be Syo's lovers enemy! Who will win her heart?**

**Let's find out in the next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SEE YOU!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Utapri~! Is not mine!**

**Okay, okay, let's get this started!**

**Chapter 14**

Natsuki stared at his cup of coffee with sad looks, Syo and Cecil conversation earlier make him kind of depressed.

"Did Syo-chan..." his grip tightened, "Will leave me as well?"

[Next morning, in the lesson room]

"Good morning, minna-san." Haruka greeted the group.

"Ohayou, Nanami!" Otoya happily replied.

"Syo~!" Cecil unexpectedly being really addicted to Syo after knows the truth, "Did you wear the necklace I gave you when we parted?" he asked.

The others, who in the lesson room stared at them, but not Natsuki who have a sad look on his face, Masato noticed it.

"Huh? That crystal necklace? Of course! Look here." She pointed at her neck, "Well, I shorted the cord a bit, you know, to make it more visible."

"Don't worry, it makes you cuter!" he commented.

Everyone stared at them suspiciously, Syo gasped when, noticed it.

"O-Oi, Cecil, I hope you shut down our conversation for now, everyone stared at us." She whispered to him, which responded by his nod.

"Haruka, what is our lesson now?" Cecil asked as he walked to Haruka.

"Umm, we have a concert next week, how about we sing Rainbow dream? We didn't have the dance yet, right?"

"As expected from My princess! The most talented composer ever!" Haruka giggled in response.

Syo gave him an irritated look, "But I didn't say you've to flirt with Haruka."

"Kurusu." Masato called.

"Yes?"

"Did you and Cecil-?"

"Oh, that's? Yeah, last night he came to my room and said so, when I looked at our photo when we're kid, they're looks a like."

"So, you found out already?" he asked.

"Huh? What do you mean found out already? Your tone is looks like you've know it."

Masato told her what he heard from Cecil yesterday.

"What?! So I'm the second person he told? Well, whatever, I don't really care."

"Oh, and did you notice that Shinomiya acting weird?" Masato asked.

"Natsuki? No, but... Last night he did have a sad look, when I ask him he said he fine and didn't really talk about it." Syo replied as she glances at Natsuki, "I kind of worried, I never saw him so depressed before."

"How about you ask him?"

"Ask who?"

"Satsuki."

"S-S-S-S-Satsuki?!" Syo blushed hard instantly as she heard the name.

"W-What's wrong?" Masato asked, 'Usually she will pale right away but blushed? WTF?!' he thought.

Syo remembered what Satsuki called her when in Goerdom hotel.

_"My idiot princess..." _she clutched her head, 'W-What is that?! A fucking proposal?!' she thought in embarrassment.

"Kurusu?"

"Y-Yes?!" Syo looked at him nervously.

"Something wrong?"

"H-Huh? N-No, ahahahahaha..." she laughed nervously as she walked towards Natsuki.

"So, something did wrong..."

Natsuki looked outside the window, his expression didn't cheerful like usual.

"Natsuki." Syo called, Natsuki looked at her.

"What is it, Syo-chan?" he forced a smile to her.

"Do you feel not well today?" she asked.

"H-Huh? What do you mean, Syo-chan? I'm fine!" his smile widened.

Syo looks at him in worried, "You've always got energy out of you, Natsuki, so I know how you look when you're sad."

Natsuki looked at her deeply, his smile disappear.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, sorry for make you worry about Me." he smiled again.

She still didn't believe with what he just said, before Natsuki walked off she grabbed his hand.

"Wait, Natsuki." She called, but Natsuki didn't even glance at her.

"If you can, I hope you-"

"Okay, minna-san, let's start our dance practice now!" Haruka said.

Everyone formed their own position, Natsuki slowly let his hand go from her, leave Syo stared at him in disbelieve, how can that Natsuki can be so cold to her?

"Natsuki..."

[After practice]

After what happened earlier, Syo feel like she didn't have courage to call out Natsuki's name, there's something tell her that he's now hated her.

She quickly shook her head, "No, Natsuki can't be like that, after all I'm his cute little Syo-chan... am I not?" she looked at Natsuki who happily talked to Haruka, "Yes, maybe not anymore..." she said as she walked out.

In the same time when she stepped out, she bumped into a person on front of her.

"You okay?" asked a monotone voice.

"Ai... senpai?" he helped stands her up, "I'm okay, I'm sorry." She apologized as she walked past him.

"Wait." He grabbed her hand, "Are you free, right now?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Do you want to walk in the town for a bit?" Ai asked, a faint blush started too visible, "Um, with me."

"Huh? Didn't you have a job?"

"It's finished already last night."

"Okay, I'm kind of bored so I'll go with you, Ai-senpai." She smiled, "But, I'll change my clothes first, wait me in the train station, okay?" she said as she walked towards her room.

"Okay." Without Ai realize, he smiled, "You know, it's a date."

"WHAT?!" Syo shouted with red face.

"You hear what I said." Ai smiled at her as he walked off.

[Syo's room]

Syo unexpectedly confused for what she have to wear.

"W-What am I doing? I-It's not like I'm going date or anything! Ah, let's go with this!" she took his usual clothes, but she stopped, "W-Wait, but I think cute outfit would fit me better-WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!" she shouted in embarrassment.

"Syo-chan?" Natsuki called, she jolted.

"I-I-I-It's not like I-Uh, it's just you." Syo said as she averted her gaze from him, "A-Are you've work after this?"

"No, I'm free, how about you, Syo-chan?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I have a date-I mean appointment right now," she replied and walked towards the bathroom, "With Ai-senpai."

"Did I just hear 'a date' just now?" he asked himself.

[In near train station]

Ai was being impatient of waiting Syo, it was nearly one hour, "Is she lost or something?"

"I-I'm sorry I'm late, Ai-senpai!" Syo voice called from a far.

"Did you know how long I-" Ai stopped as he saw Syo appearance.

She didn't wear her fedora and hair clips, she use a sleeve around her neck and what makes him blushed was that Syo wear a high-heel and mini skirt! You heard me, A MINI SKIRT!

"D-Do I look weird?" she asked.

"N-No, you looks..." for some reason she has looked dazzling to him, "You look cute."

"H-Huh?!" she blushed immediately, "D-Do I?"

"I thought you angry when I called this a date," Ai asked her, trying to hide his blush, "But why are you wearing a skirt?"

"I-I-I don't know myself! I-I just confused to choose the clothes and I bumped into Haruka and she said my clothes isn't cute enough to wear to a date! I say to her this isn't a date, but she forced me to wear this! When, I looked at my watch I already late one hour, so I just go with this before you've mad to me!" she explained in fast, but Ai cacthed it.

"Okay, I'm not mad at you anyway, let's go." He took out his hand at her, "Shall we?"

"Yes..." Syo replied as she took his hand.

Without their known, Masato, Natsuki, Cecil and Haruka followed them from behind.

"A-Are we really do this?" Haruka asked.

"Of course Haruka! I can't let my precious muses taken by him!" Cecil answered.

"Who whose muses, you retarded!" Masato shouted.

"Huh? Cecil-san, you know that Syo is a girl?"

"W-Well..."

"Syo-chan..." Natsuki looked at her with sad look, "Why?"

**Done, thanks for reading!**

**Oh, after this Ai and Syo date, who would you like to be with Syo in the next chapter?**

**Syo x Natsuki?**

**Syo x Masato?**

**Syo x Cecil?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Utapri's not mine**

**Hello again, thanks for reading the previous chapter!**

**Chapter 15**

"What're we going to do first?" Syo asked.

"Let me check." Ai opened his phone and searched something.

"W-What are you doing, Senpai?"

"I searched in the internet, what couple usually does when they're on date."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! You don't have to search in the internet! And most of it couple?! We're not a couple!" she shouted, but he ignored her, "Give me that!" she took his phone.

"Just go with normal outing!" Syo said.

"Don't worry, I'll already remembered all the content." Ai said confidently.

'I-I forget this guy is a robot...' she thought.

"First is movie, let's go." He grabbed her hand and dragged her somewhere.

"W-What? W-Wait!"

[Haruka and the others]

"Haruka, did you hear what they were saying?" Cecil asked.

"If I was right, Mikaze-san said a movie, maybe they go to the cinema?" she replied.

"Okay, let's get this over!" Masato shouted.

"Ah, I think it's impossible." Natsuki added.

"Huh?"

"Because they already gone from our sight."

"This is really 'Uncle'..." they said in unison.

[Syo and Ai]

"What do you like to watch, Syo?" Ai asked her.

"Whatever, in the first place I don't have interest in cinema." She replied.

"How about, 'Our Destiny'?"

"It's two hours and half, you know!"

"There's two part of it."

"Are you expect me to sit for five hours watching movie?! I don't want to!" she shouted.

"Then, what do want to do? Didn't I ask you earlier?"

Syo looked at him for a while, 'A place that suited for us-' she gasped, 'WHAT THE HELL WITH 'US'?! It's not like I want to considerate this as a date!' she thought as she hit her head into the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I just want to refreshed my mind." She answered.

"It's look like you want to send yourself into a deep slumber instead of refreshing your mind."

"Ah, how about a café?"

"Café?"

"Yeah, you know a place that-"

"I know what café is," Ai cut her, "I mean, why of all the place?"

"Because, that's a calm place to waste our time," she said and looked at him who have face 'give me another reason', she sighed, there's nothing she can do but use her trump card, "It's a nice place for a couple."

Ai blushed immediately, make the girl jolted in surprise, "Why are you blushing all of sudden? Didn't you the one who always said this is a date?!" Syo shouted.

"I-I do but..." he averted his gaze, 'But I didn't think it would be this embarrassing to hear word 'couple' from her.' He thought.

"But?"

"No-Nothing, let's go."

"O... Kay?"

[Café at the 2nd floor]

"So, this is the place?" Ai asked, he has this mock face on his.

"Yes, and don't put that face! Don't judge the book by its cover!" she grabbed his hand, "Let's go inside!"

One they took a step inside, all of the waiters clapped their hands.

"Huh?" Syo jaw dropped.

"Congratulation! You are our 100th couple who enter our café! In exchange, we'll give a special couple menu and it's free!"

"Huh?! But we're not-" Ai covered her mouth and smiled.

"Thank you, could you bring us to our table, this is our first date so make it special," he smiled brightly, "Okay?"

And the café was full of girl who yelled in unison, but Syo was in shock state, "What the hell is that?" she growled.

"Nothing."

"Then, please follow me," the waiter said as he take them to a round table that have more decoration than the others, "Please wait a moment." He bowed as walked off.

"Mikaze Ai-sama, can I ask you what the hell is that just now?" Syo asked with gloom aura around her, "You've to know you are idol! You'll create a scandal!"

"I don't care if it's with you," he said.

"But I don't want it, okay?! The record you've achieve will go waste! And absolutely, I don't want my record ruined as well."

"You're such a kid, Syo," Ai sighed, "But I can't deny that I like that side of you."

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You're what?!" Syo blushed immediately.

"Thanks for waiting, this is your special couple menu," the waiter said, "One strawberry ice cream for two, two spoon cake, and milky juices for the desert."

"Huh? Isn't juice is a drink?" Syo asked.

"This is a special juice, when you drink it the flavor will changed into a vanilla pudding or a milk shake, please be sure to taste it!" the waiter smiled, "Then, please excuse me..."

"Did that even make a difference?" she sighed.

"Syo." Ai called.

"Yes?" as she turned to him, he put a small cut of cake to her mouth, "Wh-What?" she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Do to me too," he commanded.

"What?!"

"You hear what I said, feed me."

'I can't believe he asked me to do that! And all of that in the public?!'

"I-I refuse, I don't want to ruin my records as a cool and tsundere girl." Syo said.

"You don't have to worry, even if you feed me, you're still look the most tsundere girl I ever met."

"I don't want to hear that from you!"

"C'mon, just this once, I kindly enough to invite a bored Kurusu Syo to a date, at least be thankful to me." Ai smirked at her.

"I don't want to go with you if I know I'll end up dressing like this and people staring at my bare skin!" she protested.

And true enough, some people in café stared at her bare legs and compliment her cute looks.

"See?! Let's just finish this and go home!" she said as quickly eat her cake.

"Yahoo~! If it isn't Ai-Ai!" Reiji voice makes both of them choked on their food.

Syo instantly put a panic face, 'Why of all the time this happened to me!' she thought and took her drink.

"What is it, Reiji?" Ai asked him.

'He puts a calm face?!' she shocked.

"I should be the one who ask that! What is it, a date?" he asked in cheerful tone.

"And what if it true?" Ai answered as Syo spit out her drink, Reiji looked at her from top to bottom carefully.

"Your type is surprisingly tall, Ai-Ai." Reiji compliment, make the blonde girl smiled in happiness.

'This is the first time people called me tall... But why is he didn't realize that I'm Syo? You're amazing, Haruka.' she thought.

"Just what are you doing here?" Ai asked.

"Huh, I just go to buy something until I saw you with this cutie~! But you've to know Ai-AI, you'll create a scandal, be careful." Reiji turned to her, "Um, can I know your name, miss?"

"H-Huh? I-"

"It's not your concern, just go somewhere." Ai ordered.

"Huh~ but-" Ai glared at him.

"O-Okay... Bye-bye, cutie-san!" Reiji waved his hand as he goes somewhere.

"Let's go, Syo." Ai said.

"Huh? Right now?"

"Yeah, I've a feeling that someone that we know will popped out from nowhere again, hurry."

"O-Okay!" she grabbed her hand bag as she followed him.

"Be sure to hold my hand, Syo, it's too crowd so I don't want you to lost here."

"What?!"

Before she could grab his hands, the crowds already make them lost sight of each other.

"Syo!" Ai called her but no response.

"A-Ai-senpai? W-Where are you?" Syo asked in panic.

A hand from the crowd suddenly grabbed hers, "Ah, Ai-senpai? I thought we'll-" but the one she saw is Natsuki who grabbed her hand.

"N-Natsuki?"

"You look cute," Natsuki smiled at her, "Syo-chan..."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Okay, and the voting result is...**

**Syo x Natsuki : 5**

**Syo x Masato : 1**

**Syo x Cecil : 0**

**Thanks for review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Utapri's not mine~!**

**As your polling result, this chapter is...**

**SYO x NATSUKI!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

Syo sit on the bench near the lake, she still catching her breath after the run scene from the café, Natsuki was buy a drink at the nearest vending machine.

"Ah, I hope... Ai-senpai, didn't mad at me once I see him," she said, "Eh, wait, why didn't he call me? What the hell he think phone is-"

Syo looked at her hand, "His phone is still with me?!"

"Here, Syo-chan." Natsuki placed the can on her neck as she fell forwards after felt the cold sensation on her skins.

"Na-Natsuki?! Don't scare me! what if I-" Syo noticed that Natsuki has a shock face when he looked at her, "W-What is it? Is there something on my face?"

"S-Syo-chan, you..."

"What?"

Natsuki averted his gaze, "You're surprisingly wearing bold underwear." He said when blushed hard.

"WHAT?!" she looked at her skirt, and she notice that her mini skirt is flipped up after she fall, "And you saw it!" she shouted as she flipped down her skirt, her face was red.

"I-I'm not! Just a bit!"

"It's doesn't make any difference!"

Siiiileeeeennnntttttttttttttt~!

"Let's get over with this topic," Syo said, "Can I have the juice?"

"O-Oh, okay, here." Natsuki handed the juice.

"So, Natsuki, why are you in that mall anyway? You said you'll stay at master course?" she looked at him, remembered what happened in the past, "Don't tell me you and the others following me again?"

"Well, that's the point! But the others are just Haru-chan, Cecil-kun and Masato-kun."

"Hah, why that is always happened to me?" she sighed, "Ne, Natsuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you," she looked at him, "Still mad at me?"

"Huh? Where do you get such an idea?"

"W-Well, it just, this morning you seem really cold to me," her grip tightened, "Did I does any mistake to you? I don't want you to hate me, so it's really bothering me when you-"

Natsuki suddenly hugged her tightly, "Promise me, you won't made at me."

"N-Natsuki?"

"Care for another date? Syo-chan." He smiled at her.

"D-Date?!"

"Yeah! Isn't it the same for Ai-chan?"

"What?! I told you that's not a date! It's just a normal outing between Senpai and Kouhai!" she exclaimed.

"But why are you so all out about what will you wear? And a mini skirt?"

"T-T-T-This isn't like what you think! I just so confused for what I have to-EH?! No! I'm not confused! It just popped out from my mind and-Haruka forced me to wear this!"

Natsuki giggled, "But I'm glad, that I can see you in a female outfit, you're really cute... Syo-chan."

"H-Huh? Ah, thank you, do you like it-I mean, do I look better in this clothes?" she asked shyly.

"Syo-chan is cute! You look cute even if you dressed as a boy, but like this, you're cuter."

Syo's face turning red once again, "D-Don't say something that embarrassing!"

"Hahaha, then, let's go to the zoo!" Natsuki said in excitement.

"Zoo? Why it has to be there? I thought you ask me to a date!"

"Huh? Isn't zoo is a fun place for a date?"

"No, it's not! If you ask me to date, how about you take me to a place that we can have a romantic event?!" she shouted.

Syo realize what she just said and covered her mouth with her hands as blushing hard.

"S-Syo-chan?"

"N-No, I-It's nothing, please forget it, don't take that seriously..." she murmured.

Natsuki smiled, he took her hand and lean closer, "It's okay, Syo-chan, the truth is I'm happy if you want to create a romantic memories with me."

"N-Natsuki..."

"Let's go, I have a great place if you want a romantic event!"

Syo blushed up to her ears, "L-Like I said, don't take that seriously!" Natsuki giggled in response.

[With Haruka and the others]

"Damn it, where the hell did they go?" Masato grumbled.

"I don't know if they could run that fast." Haruka added as she took off her glasses.

"Where's Natsuki anyway? I thought he was behind me a second ago!" Cecil shouted.

"C-Could it be Shinomiya-san's glasses fall and became Satsuki-san?! So he ran away then destroyed everything?!" Haruka panicked.

"That's terrible!" Cecil said.

"Plan changed! Search Shinomiya before he does something terrifying!" Masato ordered.

"O-Okay!" they agreed.

[With Ai]

Ai walked slowly to the accessories store, he intended to buy Syo a present. He looked around, maybe a bracelet? No, she has a lot of it, Fedora? Of course not.

"What should I buy that suit her in the same time show her true color?" he asked himself.

Ai's eyes caught a cute ring with a blue crystal on it that remind him of Syo's eyes.

"A cute little thing..." he looks closer at the ring, "It will suit her." He took it and walked to the counter.

"Excuse me, is this ring will suitable for a short haired girl?" Ai asked the counter girl.

"Huh?" the girl sweat dropped, "I think it doesn't matter, Sir, is that for your girlfriend?"

Ai taken a back for a while, "Well, yeah, something like that."

The girl smiled, "That's good, we have a special couple event right now, so we have specials items too!" she took out some jewelry and showed them to him, "If you've interest, please take one! It's free!"

"I don't want one of it but, in change could you give me the same ring as this one?"

"As you want, Sir!"

[With Syo and Natsuki]

Syo amazed with what she saw right now, she didn't know a small road will lead them to great view of the town.

"It's amazing! I can see the entire town clearly from here!" she shouted in excitement.

"Isn't it? I bet you'll like this, so I brought you here." Natsuki smiled.

"Yes, really amazing."

Natsuki walked closer and playing with her hair, "Like you, Syo-chan, cute, amazing and attractive..." he said on her ears as she jerked away in embarrassment.

"S-Stop it, Natsuki! I told you not to whispering something in my ears!"

He leaned closer to her face, "Can I, Syo-chan?"

Syo surprised when she knows what Natsuki means, but, there's something so precious from him to her and she didn't want hurt his feeling.

She nodded, "As you please,"

Natsuki kissed her in the lips, even if it's just a clumsy kiss.

_'You'll marry me, right Syo?' _ Syo suddenly pulled out, she remembered her promise that she made a long time ago with certain brunette.

"I'm sorry, as I thought I shouldn't to this." She said while covered her mouth.

"But, Syo-chan, didn't you say you want create a romantic event?"

"B-But we're not couple! I-I just said that accidentally, it's not like I really want to," she looked at the town, "More of it, there's a person I like..." she murmured.

Natsuki froze immediately, he didn't believe with what she just said, his heart was feel aches, "So why are you ask me to bring you here, Syo-chan?" he asked, his bangs was covered his eyes.

"N-Natsuki?" Syo stepped back, she did not like this, it's the cold Natsuki that she saw this morning, "N-No, it's not like-"

"Why are you said you want romantic memories with me? Why are you so happy when I ask you to a date?"

"Natsuki! Hear me!"

"Why are you giving me hope if you just throw it away? Why are you letting me to kiss you?! This is just-!" he clutched his head before dashed away.

"Natsuki! Wait!" she ran after him.

Natsuki run to the normal road while Syo still chased him, "Please, stop! Natsuki!" she called him, but he ignored her.

When they reach the zebra-cross, he didn't realize that the traffic is red.

"Natsuki, watch out! It's red! Be careful-" before she could finished her sentence, her heel broke and make her fall as...

"Watch out, Miss!"

As a truck hit her instantly before she could aware of it, many people starting to approach her.

"Someone please call ambulance!" a man shouted.

"Check her, is she still alive?!" another man asked in panic.

"This is awful! How can this is happened?" a woman asked.

"I'm sure she chased someone before! I saw them!"

Natsuki stopped when he didn't hear Syo's voice anymore, think that she lost him already, but when he looked back, that time he regret what he did.

A fatal accident, blood and Syo...

His precious Kurusu Syo.

"SYO-CHAN!"

In the same time, Cecil's necklace lost its light completely, "W-What is this?"

"Cecil-san? What's wrong?" Haruka asked.

Cecil hands shaking in fear as he grabbed his necklace, "Syo is..."

And the others who with him had a shock face after hearing what he said.

**Done! So please choose one of this,**

**a. Syo will have amnesia and lost all of her memories except of Cecil.**

**b. Syo won't lost her memories but started to scared around Natsuki**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**SEE YOU!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ah, I'm sorry for the long wait,**

**I told you the test is coming for a week and I can't concentrate on writing, I'm really sorry!**

**Okay, the result is:**

**A: 5**

**B: 5**

**It's tie, I thought to collab it but, a lot of review didn't want Syo hate Natsuki, so I'll change it as my new imagination!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

Natsuki sit on the waiting lounge in worried, his eyes were red from crying. He already told the others member about the accident, so they will arrive in a minute.

"Syo-chan... I'm sorry..." he murmured sadly.

"S-Shinomiya-san!" Haruka called and followed by the others member.

"Haru-chan?"

"Natsuki, what happened?" Otoya asked.

"Syo-chan is..."

Natsuki told them how the incident happened slowly with tears, he blame himself to make Syo ended up like this.

"Don't worry, Shinomiya-san, it's not your fault, I know Syo will think so too." Haruka said.

"Yeah, Ochibi is strong, but I refuse to admit it in front of him." Ren added.

"Use your head to think before you talk it out, Jinguji." Masato warned him.

"I hope Syo is alright." Tokiya said followed by everyone nod.

"Syo..." Cecil looked at his necklace, "The reason this necklace lost its light then its mean..." he murmured.

Two hours later,

"I know this bad but, isn't this take too long? Are they doing an operation or what?" Ren asked.

The doctor walked out from the room, and approaches them.

"Are you her family?"

"Yes, sensei how's her condition?" Natsuki asked, while Tokiya, Otoya and Ren have a strange look.

"It's bad, but luckily she won't have amnesia, she'll recover in a day or so."

"N-Nothing serious injury?" Haruka asked in worry.

"She hit her head but not hard, I assume when she fall there's something protect hers, but there's a chance she won't remember several things or her attitude will changed."

"H-Huh? What does it means sensei?" she asked.

"Well, human have their own mental capability, if her mental can't take the damage, it'll affect her attitude, like become quieter or something that really opposite of her true nature."

"C-Can we see her?" asked Cecil.

"I'm sorry but you've to wait until she wakes up, we didn't want to make her brain suffering when she saw you all, and then excuse me." the doctor said as he walked off.

"Syo-chan, please, you've to be alright..." Natsuki said.

"Ano, minna..." Otoya called, all of them looked at him, "Why is the doctor called Syo, 'she'? Isn't Syo a boy?"

Haruka and Natsuki gasped while Masato and Cecil averted their gaze.

"Nanami-san, you're calling him, 'she' too." Tokiya said.

"I-It was-"

Cecil interrupts her, "I think it's time for them to know, I don't want to put any pressure to Syo if she know about this."

Masato nodded, Haruka and Natsuki stared at each other but nodded in agreement.

"Syo is-" Haruka told them the truth, make the three who didn't know surprised.

"T-Then, Syo is really a girl? All this time she hid the truth from us?!" Otoya shouted.

"Not us but you three, I know it already." Masato said.

"Me too," Cecil and Natsuki added.

"I-I'm her childhood friend so I do know, I'm sorry to hid this." Haruka apologized.

"No wonder why she is so cute, I'm even thinking why a boy has such a cute face." Tokiya said.

"Huh~ so Tokiya agree that Syo is cute?" Otoya teased.

Tokiya face heated up, "S-Shut up!"

Meanwhile, Ren was out cold himself.

"J-Jinguji-san, are you alright?"

No response, just a cracking sound.

"Leave him, he was depressed because know that Kurusu is a girl, I bet he think that surely he will flirt with her first before you Nanami." Masato sighed, "Because, Jinguji had set eye to Kurusu when they first met, but when he know she was wearing a boy uniform, uh, you know what I mean."

"I-It must strike to his heart..." Otoya said.

"S-Shinomiya-san, let's go back for now, we've to let Syo rest, okay?"

"Yeah, you're right." Natsuki replied.

Cecil stared at Syo's room door and started singing,

_"Ima kokoni aru, hoshi wo kagayaite (I'm here now, as the stars glowing brightly)_

_Yume ga maware kieteyuku made (Dreams are revolve until it disappear)"_

His necklace glowing brightly,

"Cecil-san?" the others stared at him.

_"Yoru no otozure wo matsu hana no youni (Like flower awaiting the embrace of nightfall)_

_Itsumo fuan wa sugu soba de (My anxieties are always with me)_

_Nostalgia no Hoshi (Stars of Nostalgia)_

_Iidaseba kiri ga nai (There's no end of it)_

_Ima wo koete arukidasu (We'll start walking, passing by today)_

_Kagayaiteru jibun wo shinjitai (I want to believe myself as I shine like this)_

_Mada mienai michi demo hashirihajimereba ii sa (Just start running, even it leads into a path you can't see yet)_

_Watashi itsumo kimi no soba ni iru yo (I'm always by your side)_

_Dakara daijoubu da yo (So it'll be alright)"_

As the light engulfed all of them, the time was going back to where when Syo chased Natsuki.

"Natsuki! Wait!" she ran after him.

Natsuki run to the normal road while Syo still chased him, "Please, stop! Natsuki!" she called him, but he ignored her.

When they reach the zebra-cross, he didn't realize that the traffic is red.

"Natsuki, watch out! It's red! Be careful-" before she could finished her sentence, her heel broke and make her fall as...

"Watch out, Miss!"

A hand grabbed her wrist and pulling her back, she just nearly had an accident.

"You alright?" the man asked Syo who still in shock.

"H-Huh? Y-Yeah, thank you-Cecil?!"

Cecil smiled, "Of course it's me! Your hero!"

"Syo!" Haruka called, Syo looked at her who have the rest behind her.

"Haruka? What're you doing here?" she asked.

Haruka hugged her, "I'm glad you're alright, thank you Cecil-san,"

"No problem, if I don't do this, she will end up hit by truck and I don't want to see that."

Syo frozen in her place with pale face, 'T-T-T-They all here! And I'm wearing a girl outfit!' she thought.

"Oh, Syo, that's clothes suit you well!" Otoya compliment as Tokiya nodded in agreement.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, it's look better than your normal clothes, Kurumi." Masato said.

'And he called me Kurumi in front of everyone?! Don't tell me they're already known?'

"Ah, don't worry, Syo, they're knew the truth already, so you don't have hid it anymore." Haruka smiled.

"What?! Seriously?! Eh, wait, then why are you all here for?"

"We come here to save you, Syo," Cecil replied, "I used the Muses to come back to the time before you got the accident."

"Huh?! You can use Muses for a thing like that?! Do you mean that all of you come from the time that I already hit by truck?" Syo asked.

"Yeah, kind of."

"More importantly, what happened to him?" she asked as pointed at Ren.

"Don't mind him." Masato answered.

"Shinomiya-san is worried sick about you, Syo, he looks really sad." Haruka said.

"Natsuki? Oh yeah, where's that Natsuki?! I lost his sight!" Syo grumbled.

"Leave him alone," Masato said, "Maybe he want time to be alone, anyway, let's comes back to dormitory for now."

"Okay..."

[Master course dormitory]

STARISH and Haruka standing in front of the dormitory door, they've been there for twenty minutes.

"Syo, are you going in or not?" Tokiya asked.

"H-How can I came in when I dressed like this?! Senpai-tachi will see me!" she shouted, "Can one of you bring my normal clothes here, please?"

"But, you look cute in that, Syo." Cecil said.

"It doesn't matter! I just can't barge in like this, you know!"

"What is this fuss about?" Ai voice startled them.

"A-Ai-senpai..."

"Here, I brought your clothes," he handed her the normal outfit.

"E-Eh, thank you."

"Hmm," Ai nodded, "I just don't want my girl kicked out from here."

"WHAT?!" all of them shouted in shock, especially Syo.

"I told you, she's my girl," he said as walked in to the dormitory.

"Syo," Otoya placed her hand on Syo's shoulder, "Did you run into something like love triangle? Or maybe square?"

Syo didn't answer and fell backwards as her soul was out from her mouth.

"SYO!"

[With Natsuki]

Natsuki stared at his phone once again, he intends to call Syo but something makes him unsure.

"I'm glad she's alright but," he looked at his phone wallpaper that put on Syo's picture when sleeping, "I hope she didn't hate me for this."

Before Natsuki closed his phone, Syo's called him.

"S-Syo-chan?" he quickly answer the call.

"Hello, Natsuki? Where are you? It's already 7 pm, I'm really worried, please come back now!" she said.

"I-I'm sorry, Syo-chan,"

"Don't apologize, where are you now? Would you like me to pick you up?"

"N-No, it's alright, I'll heading back now."

"Okay, I'll wait at the dorm, because Ai-senpai will-Woah!"

"I will double the schedule for both of you." Ai added.

"Ai-chan?"

"Like I said, Ai-senpai will do that! Hurry up and go back here!"

Natsuki giggled, "Okay, okay, later."

"Bye."

"As expected of Syo-chan," he smiled, "She's plain as ever."

**Done! **

**I'm sorry for the long wait, I've many assignment and there's a test for ten days, so I can't concentrate on this.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
